Leyendas por siempre
by Crystal Violeta
Summary: Las tortugas viajan al futuro y viven en el edificio de Cody (el bisnieto de Abril) pero existe un gran secreto que Cody, el presidente y las autoridades tratarán de ocultarles a las tortugas. ¿Cual es el futuro de Mikey, Donnie, Rafa y Leo? Basado en el capítulo "El diario" de TMNT Fast forward. (Homenaje al 30 aniversario de TMNT).
1. El gran secreto

**Las leyendas no mueren**

**(Homenaje a TMNT por el 30 aniversario)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird y ahora de Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 El gran secreto.**

27 de Marzo del 2134.

Desde que las tortugas fueron transportadas al futuro, se habían instalado en la mansión de Cody Jones, el biznieto de Abril y Casey. Su vida era tranquila, sobre todo porque ahora habitaban en un mundo en donde mutantes y alienígenas convivían en paz con los humanos. Esto les permitía salir a la calle libremente, por primera vez en sus vidas.

Hace unos días, Splinter se fue a un monasterio a Japón, en un viaje espiritual. El viaje fue cortesía de Cody quién se encargó de todos los arreglos y aunque las tortugas también fueron invitados, ninguno quiso ir. No querían perderse todas las cosas nuevas que podían encontrar en la gran ciudad y en el edificio de Cody.

En la sala de juegos, las tortugas estaban viendo una película de ninjas contra samuráis en cuarta dimensión.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Todo se ve tan real! Y ni siquiera necesitamos lentes especiales – Mikey estaba sorprendido de que las imágenes holográficas salieran de la pantalla – ¡Es como estar ahí! ¡Realmente se puede vivir la acción!

En la película un tren transportaba un cargamento de dinamita, los villanos encendieron una mecha y el héroe apenas pudo saltar del tren a tiempo. Una gran explosión iluminó la pantalla y los sillones en donde los chicos estaban sentados se sacudieron tan violentamente que casi los hicieron caer. De inmediato una ráfaga de viento y humo los cubrió mientras el sonido de la explosión hacía cimbrar los muebles y las ventanas.

– ¡Wau! – Los cuatro hermanos aplaudieron por el realismo de los efectos especiales, pero sus gritos de admiración duraron poco tiempo, porque en ese momento el protagonista desenfundó su espada para enfrentar al villano de la historia. Los chicos se acomodaron en sus asientos para disfrutar de la batalla final.

– ¡Las escenas de pelea son increíbles.

– ¡Cállate Leo! No dejas oír. – Rafael tomó un puñado de palomitas de maíz que se llevó a la boca, mientras admiraba la película.

En ese momento, el héroe cayó al suelo y cuando su enemigo levantó su espada para asesinarlo… comenzaron los comerciales.

– ¡NOOOOO! – los chicos se quejaron.

– ¡COMERCIALES! – Mikey refunfuño – ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué tienen que aparecer comerciales justo en la parte más emocionante?

Cuando el primer anuncio terminó, apareció una mujer rubia al lado de un mutante saludando a la audiencia. Ella sonrió a las cámaras – ¡Buenos días New York! Todo está listo para el gran "TTZZZZZZZ"… la gente ya se está preparando para salir a las calles y festejar el "TZZZZZZZ"… mejor evento del año, así que no se pierda el próximo… TZZZZZZZ TZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZ

La pantalla se puso en blanco y sólo se escuchaba la estática.

– ¡No puede ser! – Miguel Ángel le dio unos golpes a la pantalla para ver si podía hacerla funcionar. – ¡CODY, OTRA VEZ SE DESCOMPUSO LA TELEVISIÓN!

Cody entró a la sala fingiendo naturalidad, pero su risa nerviosa no se escapó de la atenta mirada de Leonardo.

– ¿Se descompuso de nuevo? ¡Qué mal! Bueno chicos, no se preocupen. Voy a repararla enseguida. Mientras tanto porque no van a relajarse un rato.

– ¿Y qué va a pasar con la película? – Mikey estaba molesto – ¡Se quedó en lo más emocionante!

– No te preocupes Mikey. Me encargaré de grabar todos los programas que quieran y los podrán ver sin anuncios ¡No es genial!

– ¡Qué bueno! Porque los comerciales ABURREN! – Resopló Mikey.

– Hablando de anuncios – Leo intervino – Han estado hablando de un gran festejo o algo así.

– ¡Ah sí! – Cody empezó a desarmar la televisión, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto – Es uno de esos eventos aburridos que celebran los políticos. Ya sabes, hay discursos, apretones de manos, más discursos, algunas fotos y al final… ¡más discursos! Es taaan aburrido que nadie le da importancia. En fin, por qué no van a la cocina. Encargue una gran variedad de pizzas que ya deben estar listos.

– ¡Pizzas! – Mikey gritó emocionado – ¡Vamos chicos!

– Si, adelántense. Esto va a tardar un rato.

Los tres hermanos salieron, pero Leonardo se quedó un momento.

– Cody ¿Todo está bien?

– Sí Leo, ¿Por qué no estaría bien?

– No sé. Últimamente has estado actuando extraño.

– No es nada. Es sólo que he tenido mucho trabajo con los nuevos inventos y he estado un poco tenso. ¡Eso es todo!

– ¿Estás seguro?

– ¡Por supuesto! Si sucediera algo malo, te lo diría. – El chico sonrió – Vamos Leo, ve con los demás. Además de pizza, hay un rico pastel de chocolate que te está esperando, pero si Mikey se adelanta, no quedará nada para ti.

Leonardo sonrió y se despidió con una señal de cabeza. En cuanto se fue, Cody respiró aliviado. Enseguida programó la televisión para grabar los programas y eliminar todos los anuncios.

– Señor Cody – le dijo Serling, su robot sirviente. – El presidente Bishop quiere hablar con usted.

El chico tomo la llamada y en la charola que llevaba el robot apareció una pantalla con el presidente sumamente preocupado.

– ¿Cómo va todo con las tortugas?

– Hasta ahora bien, pero cada vez es más difícil mantenerlos aquí. Ya programe la televisión para que elimine todos los anuncios y noticieros, pero creo que Donatello y Leonardo empiezan a sospechar.

– Es imprescindible que los mantengas aislados. Renet dice que hay disturbios en la continuidad del tiempo y al parecer, todo se relaciona con esta fecha. Para mantener la integridad de nuestro mundo y la paz de la alianza galáctica, es imprescindible que las tortugas no se enteren de la verdad.

– ¡Pero cada vez es más difícil tenerlos aquí encerrados! ¡Cómo vamos a impedir que se enteren del evento más importante de cien mundos!

– Podría mandarlos encarcelar y así podríamos vigilarlos.

– No funcionará. Ya los conoce, encontrarían la forma de escapar y entonces se enterarían de todo.

– Tienes razón. Voy a reunir al consejo para pensar en una solución. No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de la situación. Mientras tanto, mantenlos alejados de la ciudad.

– Sí claro, ¡Como si fuera tan simple!

Y la pantalla se apagó.

* * *

28 de marzo del 2134.

Las tortugas estaban desayunando en compañía de Cody.

– ¡Estoy aburrido! – Miguel Ángel terminaba de comer sus hot cakes con miel – ¡Hey chicos! ¿Por qué no salimos a pasear un rato?

– ¡Es estupendo! ¡Qué buena idea! ¡Vamos de inmediato! – Dijeron sus hermanos.

– ¡NO, ESPEREN! – Alarmado, Cody se puso de pie – ¿Por qué quieren salir? Aquí tienen todo lo que necesitan.

– ¡Pero estamos aburridos! – Mike suspiró – ¡Quiero que salgamos a conocer la ciudad!

– ¡NO! DEFINITIVAMENTE ESA NO ES UNA BUENA IDEA.

– ¿Por qué no, Cody? – Leonardo miraba al chico, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

– Pues porque… Porque… Realmente no hay nada nuevo que ver… Todo es muy aburrido allá afuera.

– Cody, ¿nos estás ocultando algo?

– ¿Ocultando? ¡Claro que no, Leo! Es sólo que… ¡yo había escuchado tantas historias sobre ustedes que realmente quería conocerlos! y ahora que están aquí, me gustaría que permaneciéramos juntos todo el tiempo.

– ¡Oh, eso es tan dulce! – Mikey abrazó a Cody efusivamente.

– Entonces, ven con nosotros – le sugirió Donnie – Sería mejor si tú nos mostraras la ciudad.

– No puedo. Tengo muchas responsabilidades aquí y no puedo porque… – El video-celular en el reloj de Cody empezó a sonar y el chico respiro aliviado – Esperen un momento. Tengo que atender esta llamada.

Cody salió corriendo del comedor y en cuanto se fue, Leonardo les dijo a sus hermanos.

– ¿No les parece que últimamente Cody está actuando muy extraño?

– No. – Donatello respondió automáticamente, sin apartar la vista de su libro electrónico.

– Para nada – Murmuró Rafael, leyendo su periódico.

– A mí me parece normal – Miguel Ángel se comió los últimos hot cakes que quedaban en el plato de un sólo mordisco.

– Pues yo creo que algo nos está ocultando y deberíamos averiguar de qué se trata.

* * *

Afuera, Cody contestó la llamada. Bastó presionar un botón en su reloj para que se proyectara una imagen de Bishop.

– ¡Señor presidente!

– ¿Cómo vas con las tortugas?

– Hasta el momento no se han enterado de nada, pero cada vez es más difícil mantenerlos aquí encerrados ¡y el festival es pasado mañana! Justamente ahora estaban hablando de salir a pasear por la ciudad.

– ¡Debemos impedirlo!

– ¡Lo sé, pero ya no sé cómo hacerlo y las ideas se me están acabando!

– Nosotros tenemos un plan. Diles a las tortugas que tengo que hablar con ellos. Estaré ahí en una hora y recuerda ¡Por ningún motivo debes dejar que las tortugas abandonen el edificio!

– Está bien, señor.

Cuando Cody regresó al comedor, las tortugas ya se habían ido.

– ¡Oh, no! – El chico, activó un botón de su reloj – computadora, localiza a las tortugas.

La voz computarizada le respondió – Las tortugas se encuentran en la sala.

– Computadora, cierra todas las puertas y no los dejes salir – Desesperado, el chico corrió por la mansión, tratando de alcanzarlos. Los encontró en la sala recogiendo sus cosas y preparándose para salir.

– ¡Chicos! ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde van?

– ¡Afuera! Queremos salir a pasear por la ciudad – Mikey acomodó sus nunchakus en su cinturón.

– ¿Por qué?

– Escucha Cody – le dijo Leonardo – Hemos pasado toda la vida escondidos en las alcantarillas y ocultándonos de la gente; y ahora, por primera vez, tenemos la oportunidad de pasear libremente por las calles, junto con todos los mutantes y alienígenas que viven en New York ¡Es lógico que queramos salir a pasear por la ciudad, a la vista de todos!

– ¡Lo sé y los entiendo perfectamente! Si quieren, yo mismo los llevaré a conocer la ciudad más tarde, ¡Pero por el momento, no pueden salir!

– ¿Por qué no?

– ¿Por qué?… pues porque… porque el Presidente Bishop acaba de llamar, y dice que tiene una gran sorpresa para ustedes.

– ¡Una sorpresa! – Mike sonrió – ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

– No lo sé. No me dijo nada.

– Tal vez la sorpresa puede esperar – sugirió Donatello.

– ¡Está no! Escuchen, el presidente Bishop es un hombre sumamente ocupado y está dejando todas sus actividades sólo para venir a hablar con ustedes. ¡No pueden rechazar su invitación!

– ¿Tú que dices Leo? – Le preguntó Rafael

– Creo que Cody tiene razón. Vamos a esperar al presidente y luego saldremos a pasear.

– ¡Ohhh! – Decepcionado Miguel Ángel se sentó en el sillón – ¡Espero que no tarde mucho o moriré de aburrimiento!

Sólo pasaron unos minutos y Cody ya no sabía cómo retener a las tortugas. De hecho, Mikey estaba a punto de irse cuando el presidente anunció su entrada al edificio.

– ¡Señor presidente! – Las tortugas se pusieron de pie, en señal de saludo.

– Buenos días. Es muy grato verlos de nuevo.

– Cody nos dijo que quería vernos.

– Así es Leonardo.

– ¿Y cuál es la emergencia?

– No hay ninguna emergencia. Se trata de una muestra de gratitud que la ciudad de New York quiere brindarles a ustedes.

– ¿A nosotros? – Los chicos se miraron extrañados.

– El consejo y yo hemos estado pensando que el gobierno nunca les dado las gracias oficialmente por sus servicios prestados a la sociedad. Verán, ustedes han salvado a la ciudad y al planeta en varias ocasiones; han protegido a los inocentes y han salvado a millones de personas. Por eso, a nombre del gobierno de la ciudad de New York, quiero agradecerles por sus actos heroicos, regalándoles una estancia gratuita en el Centro de Cultura Internacional.

– ¡Eso es genial! – Gritó Cody emocionado. – ¡Chicos eso es increíble! ¡Es el Centro de Tecnología más avanzado del mundo!

– ¡Pstf! La ciencia apesta – Refunfuñó Rafael.

– Yo pasó. Eso es aburrido – Se quejó Miguel Ángel.

Sin inmutarse, Bishop abrió su portafolio y una pantalla holográfica apareció en el aire.

– Este es el centro de investigación – En la imagen aparecieron una serie de máquinas sofisticadas, computadoras y otros equipos que hicieron que Donnie se emocionara.

– ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Yo quiero ir!

– En la división de electrónica, se encuentra un domo en donde se están probando los prototipos de los nuevos videojuegos, que aún no han salido a la venta – Al oír esto, Mikey sonrió y observó las imágenes – En esta esfera puedes controlar la gravedad a voluntad, lo que da la sensación de volar o caminar y con las imágenes holográficas puede recrearse cualquier escenario. Además, se pueden elegir cualquier arma, desde espadas laser hasta pistolas de plasma. Aquí está lo más nuevo en simuladores holográficos. Así que pueden caminar por toda clase de escenarios, pelear con todo tipo de monstruos y elegir cualquier personaje que quieran. Es cómo viajar por varios universos y épocas, y vivir realmente el juego.

– ¡FANTÁSTICO! – Gritó Miguel Ángel – ¡Yo me apunto para ir!

– Y eso no es todo. En la sección de alimentos, se encuentra el festival de la cerveza galáctico. Es una exposición sobre todo tipo de cervezas, desde la antigüedad hasta la fecha, en la tierra y en otros 20 planetas.

– ¡Vaya! Eso suena interesante – Sonrió Rafael.

– También se expone una colección de armas antiguas, espadas y armaduras en este y otros planetas. Creo que eso te puede interesar Leonardo.

– Confieso que me gustaría ver esa colección de espadas.

– Como pueden ver en el Centro de Cultura Internacional encontrarán lo más avanzado en tecnología, museos, bibliotecas y videojuegos, además pueden admirar las exposiciones y disfrutar de las muestras gastronómicas.

– ¡Eso suena genial! – Miguel Ángel estaba tan emocionado como sus hermanos.

– Pero eso no es todo – Bishop sonrió ligeramente – Además, tenemos reservado el mejor hotel multiespecies de 14 estrellas. Es lo mejor que hay en la galaxia – Enseguida se proyectaron las imágenes – Habitaciones de lujo, albercas con olas, bufetes, salón de juegos, canchas de tenis y varios deportes, incluyendo deportes extremos, salas de masajes y spa. – El servicio es de primera, y cada huésped cuenta con su propio robot sirviente. Además, a un lado del hotel se encuentra un parque de diversiones con montaña rusa, rueda de la fortuna y otras atracciones. Todo eso será para ustedes, por una semana. Serán como unas vacaciones de lujo ¿Qué dicen?

– ¡NOS ENCANTA! – Gritaron los cuatro hermanos en coro.

– ¡Preparen sus cosas! El transporte los está esperando.

Los hermanos se fueron corriendo, pero cuando Cody se quedó a solas con Bishop, le preguntó.

– Es una idea genial, señor Presidente, pero cómo haremos para que no se enteren del evento.

– Lo tengo todo resuelto. En la televisión sólo podrán ver programas grabados. No hay forma de que vean noticias o anuncios y los periódicos serán editados especialmente para que no muestren nada sobre el evento.

– ¿Y la gente?

– No habrá gente. Me encargué de reservar todo el hotel. Las tortugas serán los únicos ocupantes.

Cody sonrió.

* * *

Los chicos hicieron las maletas en tiempo record, y en pocos minutos estaban listos para salir. Bishop los condujo al techo, en donde los esperaba una turbo limusina voladora de lujo.

– ¡WOW! – Exclamaron los chicos. Al subir curioseaban todos los aditamentos.

– Miren esto, ¡Asientos de piel! ¡Y tiene una yacusi dentro! – Mikey saltó al agua salpicando a todos.

– ¡Miren esta pantalla!, podemos ver vídeos mientras viajamos. ¡Y chequen el sonido! – Donatello encendió las bocinas a todo volumen y los vidrios de los edificios cercanos empezaron a vibrar. – ¡Increíble!

– ¡Y miren esto! – Rafael presionó un botón y un bar apareció de un extremo de la limusina – Tienen toda clase de bebidas ¿Qué tal champaña? ¡Para celebrar nuestras primeras vacaciones!

– ¡Champaña está bien! – y los cuatro jóvenes brindaron.

Leonardo presionó un botón y el techo de la limusina voladora se abrió. Entonces los jóvenes se asomaron por el techo y empezaron a gritar por los aires, como lo harían los adolescentes normales al pasear en un vehículo como este.

La llegada al hotel no fue menos glamorosa. Un ejército de robots los esperaba para darles la bienvenida. Les entregaron collares de flores y les dieron un cóctel de bienvenida.

Las habitaciones eran espectaculares. Tenían comando de voz, camas de agua, yacusi, pantalla de televisión en cuarta dimensión con sonido estéreo envolvente y todo lo que los chicos pudieran desear.

Lo primero que quisieron probar fue la piscina. Jugaron en los toboganes, practicaron competencias de natación y buceo para saber quién aguantaba más la respiración. Se broncearon un rato y les sirvieron bebidas deliciosas, mientras un grupo de robots masajistas les daban masajes relajantes.

– ¡YUJOUUUU! – Gritó Miguel Ángel al deslizarse por el tobogán y caer al agua, salpicando a todos – ¡ESTÁS SON MIS MEJORES VACACIONES!

– Estás son tus únicas vacaciones – corrigió Donatello.

– ¡Es increíble que nunca nos hubiéramos dado el tiempo para tomar unas vacaciones y relajarnos! – Dijo Leonardo mientras se recostaba en el camastro para broncearse el caparazón.

– Con tantos enemigos al asecho, era difícil pensar en un descanso. Además, ¿A dónde podríamos ir? Recuerda que vivíamos en las alcantarillas.

– Cierto, Donnie, pero si un día regresamos a casa tenemos que darnos un tiempo para relajarnos de vez en cuando.

– Si algún día regresamos a casa – Miguel Ángel suspiró – voy a extrañar todo esto.

– No pienses en eso Mikey – Leonardo le sonrió a su hermano – Por ahora vamos a disfrutar el momento. ¿Quién quiere ir a los deportes extremos?

– ¡YOOOOO! – Gritarón en coro las tortugas.

Los cuatro hermanos se dejaron arrastrar por la euforia del momento. Disfrutaron de comidas exquisitas. Paladearon, langosta, caviar y otras delicias. En la noche disfrutaron de una noche de juegos en el casino.

Al día siguiente fueron al Centro de Cultura Internacional y fue como visitar un parque de diversiones. Los chicos no podían decidir qué querían visitar primero, así que optaron por dividirse.

Por supuesto que Donatello fue a observar los inventos más recientes, Miguel Ángel fue a la cámara holográfica a probar lo último en juegos de video, Rafael fue a la degustación de cervezas de la Tierra a lo largo de la historia y también de otros planetas. Finalmente Leonardo fue a observar la colección de espadas y su historia. Estas actividades les tomaron todo el día. Después volvieron al hotel para disfrutar de un momento de relajación en la piscina y luego se fueron directo a los juegos extremos.

Los chicos nunca se habían divertido tanto en toda su vida.

* * *

30 de marzo del 2134.

Al tercer día de vacaciones, los cuatro hermanos fueron de nuevo al Centro de Cultura Internacional, pero esta vez, Leonardo recordó que tenían una de las bibliotecas y hemerotecas más extensas del mundo. Así que, fue echar un vistazo.

Al llegar ingresó en un gran cuarto rodeado por paredes blancas. Una pantalla holográfica apareció frente a él y una voz computarizada le dijo:

– Bienvenido al sistema de biblioteca virtual del Centro de Cultura Internacional ¿Qué información desea?

– Mmmm, ¿Qué tal un poco de información sobre Miyamoto Musashi?

– Buscando información de Miyamoto Musashi… Se han encontrado 140 archivos históricos, 450 sobre técnicas de combate y 1432 archivos de ficción en la categoría de novelas. Por favor seleccione. – Archivos históricos. Biografía.

– Procesando.

De inmediato la habitación se transformó y se llenó con las imágenes del Japón feudal. En una choza se veía a una mujer dando a luz a un niño mientras una voz decía: "Miyamoto Musashi nació en el ….

– Esto es fantástico – Leonardo trató de tocar los muros pero su mano los atravesó. Lo mismo sucedió con las personas – ¡No son reales! Deben ser imágenes holográficas, pero se ven tan reales. ¡Es como estar ahí!

Entonces una idea cruzó por su mente. Hace unos días habían tenido una mala experiencia con el diario de Abril. Splinter y Cody les habían tratado de dar una lección, alterando el diario con futuros horribles, para que los chicos comprendieran lo peligroso que podría ser, averiguar datos sobre su futuro, pero Leonardo sentía curiosidad. Después de todo, resultaba bastante tentador conocer su futuro. Especialmente si tenía acceso a toda la información requerida.

– Computadora, ¿Tienes información sobre Leonardo Hamato?

– Una alarma sonó y una luz roja se encendió – ERROR… ACCESO DENEGADO.

– ¿Por qué? Computadora ¿Quién bloqueo los archivos?

– La luz roja y la alarma se encendieron de nuevo – ERROR… ACCESO DENEGADO.

– Mmhh. Tiene que haber una forma de desbloquear todo.

Entonces recordó una tarjeta que le había robado a Cody en una ocasión.

– Solicito acceso a los archivos – y mostró la identificación de Cody. Una luz enfocó la identificación, escaneó la tarjeta y la luz roja se apagó.

– Acceso autorizado.

– Computadora, quiero toda la información que tengas de Leonardo Hammato.

– Procesando.

– ¡NO! ESPERA – Gritó Cody, quién entró corriendo a la biblioteca virtual. – COMPUTADORA, CANCELA LA PETICIÓN.

La computadora escaneó el cuerpo de Cody Jones y su retina.

– Petición cancelada.

– ¿Leonardo qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Sólo estaba buscando un libro.

– No. Estabas buscando archivos históricos. Creí que había quedado claro que no debían buscar información de sus vidas en el futuro.

– En ese momento sonó el reloj celular de Cody. El chico presionó un botón y la imagen del presidente se proyectó en el aire.

– Señor presidente, tenemos un problema. Leonardo está en la biblioteca virtual y quiere averiguar sobre su futuro.

– Lo sé. Renet está conmigo y los estamos viendo en la esfera interdimensional del tiempo. Renet dice que Leonardo puede ver el futuro de sus hermanos sin alterar el destino, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia podrá ver su propio futuro o el mundo se colapsara y el futuro como lo conocemos cambiará por completo. Ella dice que de una u otra manera, Leonardo descubrirá el futuro de sus hermanos, así que puede verlo, pero con una condición.

– ¿Cuál condición?

En ese momento Renet apareció frente a Leonardo usando el cetro del tiempo.

– Hola Leonardo – ella sonrió – ¡Es un placer verte de nuevo!

– ¡Renet! ¿Qué sucedió contigo? Te ves… diferente.

– Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que me viste.

– ¡Te ves hermosa!

– ¿De veras lo crees? – Ella se ruborizó ligeramente pero continuó con serenidad – Después de analizar la situación, hemos decidido que puedes ver una parte del futuro de tus hermanos, pero sólo verás lo que Cody te muestre. Sin embargo, no podrás ver tu propio futuro, porque alterarías el destino de la humanidad. Quiero que prometas que después de este día, nunca, jamás volverás a intentar averiguar tu futuro o el de tus hermanos. ¿Está claro?

– Sí.

– Lo juras por tu honor.

– Lo juro.

– Muy bien – Ella miró a Cody – puedes mostrarle el futuro de sus hermanos – luego se le acercó al oído y le murmuró – pero no le digas demasiado, sólo lo que tú ya sabes.

– Está bien.

– Adiós Leonardo, nos seguiremos viendo.

Al decir esto, ella desapareció, dejando solos al niño y a Leonardo.

El joven líder estaba emocionado. Finalmente tendría la oportunidad de conocer el futuro de su familia.

– Muy bien vamos a comenzar. ¿Qué quieres ver primero?

– Quiero comenzar con una vida feliz y llena de éxitos. Vamos a iniciar con el futuro de Donatello.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**NOTA: **En la serie Fast forward las tortugas viajaron al año 2105, pero en este caso lo cambié al 2134 para que coincidiera con el aniversario de las tortugas y que las tortugas cumplieran 150 años.

¿Ustedes recuerdan a Renet, verdad? Ella era la viajera del tiempo que aparecía en la serie de las tortugas del 2003.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic. Creo que este es el primer fic que no es trágico. Espero que les guste.


	2. El futuro de Donatello

**LEYENDAS POR SIEMPRE (tributo a TMNT por el 30 aniversario)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen a mí. Son propiedad de sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, y a Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Nota:** Reescribí un poco este capítulo porque me di cuenta que omití unos detalles y tenía algunos errores de redacción y faltas de ortografía. Me parece que ya quedó mejor.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. El futuro de Donatello**

30 de Marzo del 2134 (por la mañana).

Leonardo estaba tan emocionado, como un niño pequeño en una tienda de dulces. Finalmente iba a tener el privilegio de conocer el futuro de sus hermanos y esa era una oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar.

– ¿Por qué Donatello? – le preguntó Cody Jones.

– Porque de todos mis hermanos, Donatello es el único con un maravilloso futuro asegurado. ¡Sólo mira todo lo que ha ayudado a crear! ¡Donnie ha transformado este mundo! Y por eso, estoy seguro que disfrutó de una vida grandiosa, llena de triunfos y éxitos. ¡Ya quiero conocer todos los éxitos que tendrá mi hermano, desarrollando sus increíbles inventos!

– Muy bien, empecemos con Donatello – En su muñeca, Cody presionó un botón en su reloj-celular y de ahí se proyectó una pantalla holográfica en al aire, en donde el chico escribió unos códigos para accesar a la biblioteca virtual. – Computadora, muéstrame el archivo Donatello 1-1-1-04-321. – Cody miró a Leonardo – Voy a apagar la voz de la computadora para narrarte el futuro de Donnie. Creo que será lo mejor.

Las cuatro paredes blancas se transformaron en viejas paredes oscuras. De pronto, Leonardo reconoció este lugar lleno de túneles. Estaban de vuelta en la vieja guarida, específicamente en el interior del laboratorio de Donnie.

– ¡Es increíble! – Leonardo tocó el hombro de Donatello que trabajaba afanosamente en su computadora, pero su mano traspasó a su hermano.

– Recuerda que sólo son hologramas. Todo lo que ves es una simulación virtual.

– ¡Lo sé, pero es que parece tan real!

– Cómo sabes Donatello tiene un IQ de 637. Él es el genio más brillante que ha existido sobre este planeta y muchos otros. Junto con Abril y Cabeza de piel, realizaron muchos de los inventos que cambiaron al mundo. Su mejor invento fue el desarrollo de celdas de energía solar tan potentes que pueden proveer de energía a todo el planeta. ¡Sólo imagina una fuente de energía natural, inagotable, que no contamina al ambiente y que no genera residuos tóxicos!

– ¡Vaya! – Leonardo sonrió – ¡Me siento orgulloso de ser su hermano!

– Sí. Fue un gran logró para la humanidad, pero no fue nada fácil… Es mejor que iniciemos desde el principio.

Cody oprimió un botón y Leonardo empezó a ver imágenes y fotografías en cámara rápida de la infancia de su hermano, desde que era un bebé hasta su adolescencia. La tortuga recordó muchas de estas escenas. Algunas eran felices, otras trágicas, pero todas formaban parte de sus vidas. Después, vio una imagen con el accidente que los llevó al año 2134.

– Ese es el momento en que vinieron al futuro y yo pude conocerlos en persona ¡Lo cual agradezco!, – Cody sonrió – Después de pasar un tiempo conmigo, ustedes van a regresar a las alcantarillas a su propio tiempo y ciudad. Donatello estaba tan maravillado con todos los inventos que lograría realizar, que empezó a trabajar de inmediato.

Entonces aparecieron muchas escenas de Donatello trabajando arduamente en el laboratorio, día y noche, y sin parar.

– Donatello inició con muchos ánimos, pero al principio sus experimentos no funcionaron bien y el trabajo no fue lo que él esperaba. – Explicó Cody – Donatello estaba en el camino correcto y la mayoría de sus ideas eran buenas, pero todavía existían algunas fallas que hacían inoperables las celdas de energía. Lamentablemente, Donnie no tenía la tecnología adecuada y aún no se creaban los materiales que necesitaba para trabajar. Además, también tenía muchos problemas técnicos que solucionar.

Leonardo vio como una y otra vez, los experimentos de Donatello explotaban frente a él o fallaban rotundamente, ocasionando la frustración de su hermano. En varias ocasiones lo vio perder la calma, desesperarse y gritar en arrebatos de furia. Luego, aparecieron numerosas escenas de Donatello, que ciego de ira y desesperación, rompía sus planos, tiraba todo al suelo y destrozaba sus inventos estrellándolos contra el suelo, haciéndolos mil pedazos.

– No lo entiendo. ¡Ese no es el Donatello que yo recuerdo! Mi hermano generalmente es tranquilo, amable y comprensivo. ¿Por qué se comporta así?

– Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo Donatello es tranquilo y calmado, pero lo que ves ahora son los momentos en que explotaba o sus nervios hacían crisis. Los psicólogos dicen que Donatello sufría de un desorden menor de TOC, tú sabes, Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo. Eso explica sus ocasionales arrebatos de ira.

– Aun así – Leonardo suspiró – Es cierto que Donatello siempre fue obsesivo… quizá algo nervioso o irritable, y en ocasiones llegó a exasperarse o gritar, pero sólo cuando estaba estresado o bajo mucha presión; sin embargo, yo nunca lo vi perder el control de esa manera.

– Eso se debe al estrés y a la frustración acumulada por tantos fracasos.

– ¿Fracasos? ¡Imposible! Donatello es extremadamente inteligente, ¡Es un genio! Él siempre tiene las respuestas para todo y logra lo que se propone… A veces le toma algo de tiempo, pero insiste hasta tener éxito.

– Es cierto, ¿pero sabes lo que tenía que hacer para conseguirlo?... Donatello se encerraba en su laboratorio y trabajaba sin descanso, olvidándose de comer y dormir, por eso tomaba tanto café, para mantenerse despierto, a pesar del agotamiento.

– Algo así sospechábamos – Leonardo bajó la cabeza – A veces he tratado de forzarlo a comer o a descansar, pero Donnie se molestaba tanto, que yo ya no sabía si debía insistir o dejarlo en paz.

– Lo sé. – Entonces Cody presionó otro botón y aparecieron varias imágenes de Leonardo llevándole de comer a Donatello, dejándole la bandeja de comida sobre su escritorio o discutiendo sobre su falta de alimentación. La máquina mostró varias imágenes de Donatello tirando la comida al suelo, o gritándole a Leonardo porque interrumpía sus experimentos – hiciste bien al preocuparte por tu hermano, a pesar de sus exabruptos. Eso fue lo único que lo mantuvo a flote.

– ¿De dónde se obtuvieron esas imágenes?

– Algunas son simulaciones virtuales. La tecnología actual permite hacerlas, basándose en los documentos recopilados sobre la vida de ustedes; otras, son tomadas de las cámaras de vigilancia que Donatello instaló en la guarida y que han servido como archivos históricos. ¿Por qué preguntas?

– Es que no puedo imaginar a Donatello comportándose de esa manera.

– Tú mejor que nadie, sabe que Donatello se frustra fácilmente.

– Es cierto, he visto muchas veces a Donatello obsesionarse con un trabajo, pero nunca a ese grado.

– Es que lo que Donatello se proponía lograr, era algo casi imposible; sobre todo con la tecnología de su tiempo. El pobre tuvo que soportar muchos fracasos, antes de desarrollar su mayor invento. Imagina, a Thomas Alva Edison le tomó más de mil experimentos crear la bombilla eléctrica, pero a Donatello le tomó más de 100,000 experimentos fallidos para desarrollar su celda de energía solar.

– ¡100,000!

– ¡Así es! Fueron más de 100,000 experimentos y casi 30 años de trabajo continuo.

En tres ocasiones, debido a sus exabruptos, terminó destruyendo sus experimentos, notas y su computadora para comenzar todo de nuevo.

En ese momento, numerosas imágenes de Donatello decepcionado y deprimido, desfilaron delante de ellos. En una escena, Donatello sostenía su cabeza y derrumbándose en su escritorio empezó a llorar.

– ¡Está llorando! ¡Mi hermano está llorando! – A Leonardo se le rompía el corazón, al ver a Donatello derramando lágrimas de frustración en su laboratorio.

– Donatello escribió esto en su diario: _"Nunca se lo dije a mis hermanos, pero muchas veces lloraba por las noches. Los constantes fracasos en mis experimentos hicieron que llegara a pensar que yo era un inútil y llegue a dudar de la existencia de Cody, creí que nunca ocurrió el viaje al futuro, y que nuestra estancia en el año 2134 fue sólo un producto de mi imaginación o una alucinación de mi mente atormentada."_

Leonardo sintió pena al descubrir este nuevo aspecto de su hermano, que era totalmente desconocido para él – Creí que conocía a mis hermanos y acabo de darme cuenta de lo poco que en realidad conozco a Donnie.

A continuación, Leonardo vio imágenes de Donatello trabajando, ignorando por completo la comida que tenía a su lado, y esto se repitió en varias ocasiones. También bebía café frenéticamente y tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por la falta de sueño.

– Las noches sin dormir, la falta de comida y el exceso de trabajo causaron que Donatello se enfermara en varias ocasiones – le explicó Cody – Algunas veces enfermó por el exceso de estrés; en otras, cayó en profundas depresiones, al grado de tener que ser hospitalizado.

Leonardo vio a su hermano en una cama de hospital con suero y paños húmedos en su cabeza y lo escuchaba delirar por la fiebre, mientras doctores y enfermeras que parecían alienígenas los cuidaban.

– ¿En ese tiempo ya se había hecho pública la existencia de mutantes y aliens? – Preguntó Leonardo al señalar a los médicos y enfermeras que cuidaban de Donnie.

– Sí, pero estaban segregados. Por eso cuando mutantes o alienigenas se enfermaban tenían que recurrir a hospitales especiales en los que no había humanos. En aquél tiempo ese era una de las tantas consecuencias que sufrían por la marginación.

Leonardo guardó silencio.

Después, aparecieron otras imágenes de Donatello con bata, sentado a solas viendo la televisión con una mirada indiferente y vacía.

– ¡Cuanta tristeza hay en sus ojos! – Leonardo bajó la cabeza – ¿Por qué tanta decepción?

– Porque pensaba que nunca realizaría su sueño. En tres ocasiones, Donatello decidió abandonarlo todo para irse lejos de Nueva York y… y de ustedes. Lo que ves ahora, son escenas de la segunda vez que renunció a la ciencia y huyó a un lugar apartado.

En ese momento se proyectaron escenas de Donatello borrando las ecuaciones de su pizarra, eliminado todos los archivos de su computadora y tirando todo el material de su escritorio a la basura. Después dejó una carta y con una maleta en la mano, se marchó.

– ¿Qué dice la carta? – Leonardo apuntó al papel que Donatello había dejado sobre el escritorio.

Cody consultó su control y entonces se escuchó la voz de Donatello que decía:

* * *

"_Queridos hermanos:_

_Por favor, no intente buscarme. Si me voy lejos, es porque los constantes fracasos en mis experimentos me han hecho comprender la verdad. Ahora me queda claro que no nací para la ciencia y que nunca voy a poder realizar los inventos que había soñado. _

_Lamento decepcionarlos, pero no puedo seguir intentando ser alguien que no soy, por eso me voy… Para olvidar y para encontrarme a mí mismo._

_Espero que puedan perdonarme._

_Donatello"_

* * *

– ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Cómo puede pensar que no nació para la ciencia, si él es un extraordinario científico! ¡Es un genio que ha creado cientos de inventos! ¡Donnie lleva la ciencia en su sangre!

– Tú sabes que cuando una persona está deprimida no ve el mundo como es en realidad, sino como cree que es. Lamentablemente la depresión nubla el entendimiento e impide razonar con claridad.

– ¡No tenía idea de nada de esto! – Los ojos de Leonardo se humedecieron por la culpa que sentía – ¡Cómo no me di cuenta del sufrimiento y los sentimientos de Donnie! ¡Cómo pude descuidar a mi hermano de esa manera y dejar que esto sucediera!

– ¡Tranquilo, Leo! – Cody lo tocó del hombro para darle su apoyo – Hubo muchos momentos difíciles en la vida de Donatello, pero gracias a ti y al constante apoyo de su familia logró salir adelante.

– Lo que no entiendo es por qué Donatello se obsesionó tanto con ese invento. Si era tan difícil de conseguir ¿Por qué no realizó otros inventos?

– Lo hizo. Donatello desarrolló muchos inventos a lo largo de su vida, pero no les daba importancia y nunca se preocupó por patentarlos. Él simplemente se obsesionó con buscar una nueva forma de energía y eso era lo único que le importaba – Cody sonrió – Creo que es mejor que adelante la cinta unos años.

En ese momento la imagen del cuarto cambió. Ahora ya no estaban en la guarida, sino en un laboratorio más grande y equipado. Donatello usaba una bata de laboratorio y gruesos anteojos. Él lucía demacrado y visiblemente mayor. Era obvio que los años habían pasado. El genio estaba sumamente concentrado revisando sus notas, cuando se quedó mirando fijamente el pizarrón electrónico. De repente su mirada se iluminó y en su boca apareció una enorme sonrisa. De inmediato empezó a llenar la pantalla con ecuaciones y formulas mientras reía frenéticamente.

– ¡Lo tengo! ¡LO TENGO! ¡No puedo creerlo! – Donatello golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano – ¡NO ENTIENDO CÓMO NO LO HABÍA VISTO ANTES!

Entonces, Donatello salió corriendo del laboratorio mientras gritaba:

– ¡CHICOS, LO TENGO! ¡YA ENCONTRÉ EL PROBLEMA! ¡AL FIN LO RESOLVÍ!

En este momento Cody detuvo la cinta para adelantarla varios años.

– Espera ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

– Este es un acontecimiento que no debes conocer todavía.

– ¡Es una lástima…! Realmente me hubiera gustado conocer un poco más sobre el descubrimiento de Donnie. Así podría haberle ayudado un poco en sus dolorosos años de arduo trabajo.

– ¡Lo sé! pero si tú le das pistas a Donatello el futuro podría cambiar... ¿Tú lo entiendes, verdad?

– Sí – Leonardo suspiró – ¡Si tan sólo pudiera evitarle un poco de todo ese dolor!

Cody tocó el hombro de Leonardo – ¡No puedes hacer nada! Todo lo que te he contado debe suceder así. Cambiar las cosas sólo nos llevaría a un futuro desastroso.

– ¡Lo sé! – hubo un momento de silencio – Entonces, ¿ese fue el día en que desarrolló su invento?

– No. Sólo desarrollo el concepto. Ese día se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema, pero para poder desarrollar su idea, necesitaba apoyos económicos. Es por eso que Donatello y Abril fundaron "O'Neal Tech". Abril se encargó de patentar y comercializar los inventos de Donnie. ¡Fueron más de 2,500 inventos patentados! Y todos con altas utilidades. Esto generó mucho dinero y fue el origen de la inmensa fortuna de Abril y de Donatello. También fue el nacimiento de la empresa actual que ahora yo dirijo.

Leonardo observó varias escenas de Abril vestida en traje sastre, cerrando tratos comerciales y firmando contratos.

– Con todo el dinero recaudado, Donatello finalmente obtuvo los recursos económicos para crear los materiales necesarios y desarrollar su más grande invento. Creo un nuevo elemento que le permitiría aprovechar la energía solar a su máximo potencial.

El cuarto se transformó y ellos aparecieron en un laboratorio gigantesco, con muchos asistentes y con tecnología muy avanzada. En el centro había una gigantesca máquina de más de tres pisos de alto y que estaba conectada a muchos monitores. Desde lo alto, un Donatello de edad madura, trabajaba arduamente supervisando a sus trabajadores.

– En este laboratorio se desarrolló el invento que cambió al mundo y que fue la base de la tecnología actual. Gracias a eso, los automóviles puedes volar, los edificios son completamente automatizados, los robots se encargan de realizar todas las tareas arduas o peligrosas y toda la energía del planeta se obtiene de la energía solar.

Leonardo vio imágenes de como la ciudad iba transformándose rápidamente y de cómo se incrementaba el número de robots que se encargaban de los trabajos de reparación y reconstrucción de las calles y edificios.

– Gracias a estos robots, todo el trabajo fue más eficiente. Se consiguieron más recursos, hubo mayor productividad y más alimentos para las personas.

Leonardo sonrió con orgullo al ver cómo toda la ciudad estaba transformándose en la moderna metrópoli actual, y todo gracias a su hermano; pero lo que más alegró el corazón de Leonardo era ver las imágenes de Donatello sonriendo, lleno de orgullo y satisfacción.

En este momento Cody presionó un botón y todas las imágenes desaparecieron quedando de nuevo las cuatro paredes blancas alrededor de ellos.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lo apagas?

– Eso es todo lo que puedes saber.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Es que le va a ocurrir algo malo a Donatello?

– No puedo darte esa información porque podría interferir con tu futuro y el de tus hermanos.

– ¡Pero...!

– No, no, no – Cody sacudió la cabeza – Recuerda tu promesa de no tratar de averiguar más información de la que yo te dé hoy. Créeme, ¡Hay una buena razón!

– Pero… ¿Donnie estará bien?

– Sólo puedo decirte que obtuvo muchos premios y condecoraciones por sus inventos, que recibió alegrías y satisfacciones por sus logros, y lo más importante, que disfrutó de una vida larga, plena y feliz.

Leonardo sonrió al saber que a pesar de los momentos difíciles, a su hermano le esperaba un gran futuro y que lograría desarrollar inventos tan extraordinarios que cambiarían al mundo y por lo tanto, Donnie sería recordado por siempre.

– ¡Muchas gracias Cody! Hoy he descubierto un nuevo aspecto de Donnie que desconocía por completo. Yo no sabía lo frágil que Donatello es por dentro, que atravesaba por momentos difíciles, que no comía lo suficiente o que lloraba por las noches... – Leonardo exhaló un profundo suspiro – ¡Pero eso se acabó! ¡Prometo que todo va a cambiar! Voy a cuidar más de Donatello, me aseguraré de que coma y duerma bien, ¡aunque tenga que obligarlo! ¡Seré más comprensivo con él y voy apoyarlo en todo lo que pueda!

– ¡Sé que así será! Aunque te advierto que no será fácil.

– Lo sé, pero nosotros no hubiéramos podido sobrevivir todos estos años, sin su inteligencia, sus conocimientos y sus inventos – Leonardo sonrió – ¡Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él!

– Bien ¿Ahora qué futuro quieres conocer? – Cody sonrió – Es tu decisión, Leo.

– En ese caso. Quiero ver el futuro de Mikey…

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos los que escriben! y por favor espero sus comentarios**

**NOTAS: **

En la serie Fast forward las tortugas viajaron al año 2105, pero en este caso lo cambié al 2134 para que coincidiera con el 150 aniversario de las tortugas.

Al escribir la carta de Donatello me inspiré mucho en la historia de Vincent van Gogh. En toda su vida sólo logró vender 2 cuadros y antes de suicidarse le escribió una carta a su hermano en donde le decía que finalmente había entendido que él no había nacido para pintar y que nunca sería el artista que había soñado ser. Después de eso se suicidó. Sin embargo, actualmente él es reconocido como uno de los más grandiosos pintores que han existido y sus cuadros se venden en millones de dólares. ¡Es desgarrador que él pensara que no servía para la pintura!

La información de la personalidad de Donatello fue tomada de _(TMNT wiki)_


	3. El futuro de Miguel Angel

**Las leyendas no mueren (Homenaje a TMNT por el 30 aniversario)**

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird y ahora de Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 El futuro de Miguel Ángel.**

– ¿Por qué el futuro de Mikey?

– Después de descubrir los eventos tan tristes en la vida de Donatello prefiero ver momentos alegres y felices, ¡y qué mejor que la sencilla vida de Mikey!

– ¿Sencilla?

– ¡Por supuesto! Yo quiero mucho a mi hermano, pero hay que reconocer que Mikey sólo piensa en juegos y diversión, y lamentablemente nunca toma nada en serio. Así que, francamente, no puedo esperar mucho de él, porque… bueno… ¡se trata de Mikey! – Leo sonrió – Seguramente Donatello fue el único de nosotros cuatro en llegar tan lejos.

– ¡Te sorprenderías! – Cody sonrió – pero tienes razón en algo. De todos ustedes, Mikey fue el que disfrutó de una vida más feliz.

En su muñeca Cody programó la computadora y el cuarto en blanco se transformó en la vieja guarida en la que vivían las tortugas. A continuación aparecieron imágenes Miguel Ángel cuando era un bebé. Leonardo sonrió al recordar lo tierno que se veía su hermanito en esa época.

Rápidamente las imágenes fueron cambiando, mostrando la infancia de Mikey, pasando por su adolescencia, hasta llegar a su juventud. Leonardo recordó muchos de estos felices momentos.

– Como sabes, desde muy temprana edad, Miguel Ángel se destacó por su gran agilidad y destreza en patineta y juegos extremos – Explicó Cody, mientras proyectaba videos de Mikey deslizándose por los túneles de la alcantarilla en su patineta.

– ¡Ese es Mikey… siempre jugando! – Leonardo sonrió de nuevo – Bueno… supongo que eso es todo. No creo que hubiera hecho nada más que jugar y divertirse.

– ¡Te equivocas! Aunque no lo creas, él cambió el curso de la historia.

– ¿Quién? ¿Mikey?

– Sí. Déjame mostrarte.

Las paredes se transformaron y de repente, Leonardo y Cody Jones se encontraron en la habitación de Miguel Ángel, quien, sentado en su escritorio, escribía afanosamente en la computadora.

– ¡Es curioso! Jamás había visto a Mikey tan concentrado en algo. Generalmente es disperso y se aburré con facilidad. De hecho es hiperactivo, por eso no puede quedarse quieto ni un momento. ¡Me sorprende verlo así! ¿Qué está escribiendo?

– Su primera novela.

– ¿Qué? ¿Su primera novela? ¡Vaya…! – Leonardo se frotó la cabeza sorprendido – ¡No sabía qué Mikey tenía la capacidad de escribir un libro!... ¡Espera!... ¡Su primera novela! ¿Significa que escribió más de una?

– De hecho, escribió MUCHOS libros – El chico presionó un botón en su reloj computadora y se proyectó un librero lleno de libros virtuales. – Esta es la colección de los libros que Mikey escribió.

– ¡Son… son muchos!

– En realidad, escribió más de 80 novelas, sin contar su autobiografía.

Leonardo tenía la boca abierta – ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Quién iba a sospechar que Mikey pudiera ser capaz de escribir?

– Miguel Ángel tiene una creatividad natura y una exacerbada imaginación... como seguramente recuerdas.

– Sí. De hecho, solía confundir la realidad con su imaginación o con las historietas o películas que veía. Tal vez por eso no lo tomábamos en serio y llegamos a pensar que Mikey, era… un poco lento.

– Suele pasar con algunos genios creativos, ya sabes, la gente tiene a subestimarlos.

– ¿Y sobre qué escribió?

– Su primera novela trató de un vigilante, que sufrió un terrible accidente causando que su cuerpo quedara quemado y deformado. Horrorizado por su aspecto, ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara y vivía escondido en las alcantarillas de Nueva York, pero en las noches salía a hacer justicia por su propia mano… ¿Te suena conocido? – Cody sonrió – Mikey nombró a este personaje como "Doble T" y en su cinturón llevaba las letras "TT".

– ¡Es increíble! Quién iba a imaginar que Mikey tuviera tanto talento.

– Parece que lo único que necesitaba era enfocar toda esa energía y creatividad en algo constructivo. Y déjame decirte que lo hizo muy bien. En su autobiografía escribió que ya estaba cansado de esconderse pero en la escritura encontró un escape para su frustración.

– Es lógico. Mikey siempre fue sociable por naturaleza y uno de sus grandes sueños era hacer muchos amigos. El vivir escondido en las alcantarillas era más difícil para él que para el resto de nosotros.

– Es cierto. Todas esas emociones fueron reflejadas en su personaje. Mikey logro expresar muy bien los sentimientos de frustración por vivir aislado del mundo, el dolor de ocultarse de los demás por ser diferente, pero al mismo tiempo, su inmensa necesidad de afecto y su deseo por proteger a los demás. Todo eso contribuyó a crear un personaje misterioso que protegía a la ciudad por las noches.

– ¿Y el libro fue un éxito?

– ¡No tienes idea! En sólo unos meses se colocó en la lista de los más vendidos y en pocos años se habían vendió millones de copias. Fue tan grande el éxito alcanzado que pronto escribió dos secuelas más.

Leonardo vio imágenes de estantes llenas del libro de Mikey y cómo la gente hacía filas en las librerías para comprarlo.

– Lo que no entiendo es cómo logró publicar sus libros si vivíamos ocultos.

– Fue gracias a Abril. Ella se convirtió en su representante legal y firmó todos los contratos. Las ganancias fueron exorbitantes, así que Mikey fue el primero de los cuatro en alcanzar fama y fortuna. Compró una mansión gigantesca con piscina, sala de juegos, campo para deportes extremos, y un Dojo. De hecho, todos ustedes se mudaron a su residencia.

Leonardo vio las fotografías de la gran mansión de Mikey – ¡Esto es increíble! ¿De verdad, Mikey consiguió todo esto?

– Sí, y no sólo eso. ¿Recuerdas que Donatello escapó de casa tres veces?

– Sí.

– Bueno, pues la primera vez que se fue, tú fuiste a buscarlo y cuando lo trajiste de regreso, Mikey le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa.

Las imágenes cambiaron y ahora Leonardo y Cody se encontraron en un laboratorio nuevo y equipado – ¿Qué te parece? Miguel Ángel lo construyó para Donnie. Tú sabes que ellos dos siempre fueron muy unidos, así que Mikey invirtió la mitad de su fortuna en edificar este laboratorio para que Donatello fuera feliz y pudiera trabajar tranquilamente.

– ¡Espera! reconozco este sitio. ¡Ya recuerdo! Es el mismo lugar que me mostraste antes y en donde Donatello estaba trabajando ¿Este fue el laboratorio que Donnie explotó?

– Sí. ¡Tres veces! – Cody sonrió – pero Mikey nunca lo culpó. De hecho, todos ustedes siguieron apoyando moralmente a Donnie. Aunque Miguel Ángel era el único que invertía casi todo el dinero de sus ganancias en las investigaciones de su hermano, pero lo hacía con mucho gusto. Tal vez eso contribuyó a la depresión de Donatello, que a pesar del apoyo de sus hermanos, principalmente de Mikey, sus proyectos seguían fracasando.

– Ahora entiendo porque Donatello escribió en su carta que lamentaba decepcionarnos.

– En aquel tiempo, Miguel Ángel firmaba con el pseudonimo "Mikey doble T", y sólo daba entrevistas por teléfono. Ese halo de misterio contribuyó a que su fama se extendiera rápidamente. De hecho, la gente empezó a exigir una entrevista en vivo porque querían conocer a su escritor favorito, pero por obvias razones Mike siguió negándose. Hubo cientos de paparazis que trataron de colarse a la mansión para conseguir una foto de Miguel Ángel, pero afortunadamente, nadie logró entrar.

– Gracias a los dispositivos de seguridad de Donnie. ¿Vedad?

– Correcto. Mikey ya había escrito su noveno libro, cuando el mundo comenzó a cambiar. El presidente Bishop anunció la llegada de alienígenas a la tierra y los mutantes se extendían por todo el país, así que vinieron tiempos difíciles. Algunos neoyorkinos entraron en pánico, otros decían que el fin del mundo estaba cerca. Hubo muchos movimientos en contra de los mutantes y existía un rechazo general en contra de alienígenas y mutantes.

Leonardo vio imágenes de manifestaciones y gente con pancartas que expresaban su odio hacia los mutantes y los aliens. Había mucha gente que exigía que regresaran a sus planetas o que fueran destruidos. También vio como gente con capuchas negras golpeaban o agredía a varios mutantes.

– Hubo muchas muertes en esa época y todo era un caos. Aquí es donde Mikey jugó un papel fundamental en la historia.

– ¿Mikey?

– Así es. Para ese tiempo, la opinión de Miguel Ángel era muy importante y respetada. El New York Times lo reconoció como una de las personas más influyentes de su tiempo, pues tenía millones de admiradores que lo seguían incondicionalmente. Así que viendo las agresiones contra los mutantes y la histeria colectiva, Mikey se jugó el todo por el todo y anunció que finalmente daría una entrevista en vivo. ¡Imagina el furor de la gente! Prensa, radio, internet y televisión estaban a la espera. Cuando finalmente Mikey mostró su rostro y el mundo entero vio que la persona que tanto admiraban era en realidad un mutante… bueno, ¡eso los dejó congelados!

Leonardo vio a Mikey vestido con tenis, chaleco, camiseta y pantalones holgados, cachucha y collares llamativos. La tortuga entró en el foro con una gran sonrisa y se sentó en una silla, listo para realizar la entrevista.

– Ese fue un momento muy tenso – explicó Cody – Algunos no sabían qué decir, otros lo atacaron con violencia y sólo muy pocos permanecían neutrales. Muchos lo abuchearon y otros tantos empezaron a salir del estudio. Sin embargo, Mikey empezó a hacer bromas sobre las personas que dejaban la sala, haciendo reír al entrevistador y a la audiencia entera. Cuando se rompió el hielo, el comentarista empezó a bromear con Mikey y él le siguió el juego. Ahí, Mikey reveló que "doble T" significaba "Tortuga Titán." En fin, aunque mucha gente apagó sus televisores inmediatamente, el video circuló por las redes sociales y se convirtió en uno de los más vistos. En poco tiempo esa entrevista se convirtió en un clásico. ¡Yo lo he visto cientos de veces y cada vez termino riendo! Después de eso, los comentarios fueron muy controvertidos. Algunos manifestaban su desprecio y decepción al descubrir que Mikey era un mutante. Otros dijeron que no les importaba, porque amaban sus libros y los seguirían leyendo a pesar de todo. Sólo una minoría manifestó abiertamente su apoyo y su admiración a Mikey. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Miguel Ángel continuó dando entrevistas y asistiendo a fiestas y eventos. Poco a poco Mikey fue ganando adeptos y dio el primer paso para la aceptación de los mutantes.

– ¡No me sorprende! – Leonardo sonrió – ¡Mikey le cae bien a todos! Él tiene un talento natural para hacer amigos. Es tan cariñoso y alegre que hace que la gente lo quiera. Si alguien podía acabar con el odio a los mutantes ¡ese era Mikey!

– ¡Y lo logró! El siguiente reto era todo un desafío, porque muchos de sus seguidores juraron que no volverían a leer un libro de Mikey, pero un año más tarde, publicó una de sus mejores novelas – Cody sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una pequeña pluma, presionó un botón y comenzó a extenderse a lo largo y a lo ancho, formando una pequeña tableta electrónica. El joven seleccionó un libro, pero tuvo el cuidado de borrar el título, índice y contenido. Luego se la mostró a Leonardo – Este fue el libro más importante de Miguel Ángel porque fue la primera vez en que apareció un mutante como protagonista principal.

Leonardo tomó la tableta electrónica y contempló la portada del libro. Se trataba de un hermoso dibujo de una tortuga mutante, que con la cabeza en alto miraba fijamente hacia el horizonte. El guerrero vestía una hakama y un kataginu desgastados. Cargaba una vieja katana en su espalda y un par de nunchakus en su cinturón. En su rostro endurecido se notaba el cansancio y la determinación de los valientes, pero más allá de la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos se podía observar el dolor tan profundo que afligía su corazón.

– La expresión en su rostro es muy enigmática – dijo Leonardo – ¿Por qué está tan triste?

– ¡Exactamente eso es lo que se preguntó la gente! – Cody sonrió – Muchos enemigos de los mutantes juraron que jamás volverían a comprar un libro escrito por Mikey, y menos si el protagonista era una tortuga mutante, pero a la gente le intrigaba la mirada del guerrero y querían conocer su historia. Así que la curiosidad venció sus prejuicios y poco a poco empezaron a leer el libro. Algunos lo compraban a escondidas, para que sus amigos no los vieran, pero en poco tiempo, la gente sólo hablaba del libro de Mikey. Casi toda la gente lo leyó, incluso los que odiaban a los mutantes. El protagonista fue tan querido por el público que cambió la opinión que se tenía sobre los mutantes. Actualmente este libro se estudia en todas las escuelas, por el impacto que tuvo en la sociedad para la aceptación de los mutantes.

En todo ese tiempo, Leonardo escuchaba a Cody con atención, pero no podía despegar sus ojos del dibujo. – ¿Cómo se llamó la novela?

– La búsqueda.

– ¡La búsqueda! – Conmovido, Leonardo deslizó su mano sobre la portada del libro.

– Es curioso, el personaje se parece a Mikey, pero tiene el físico de Rafael y también noto algo de Donatello.

– Yo creo que también se parece mucho a ti. En realidad es una combinación de todos ustedes.

– Tal vez.

Cody estiró la mano para tomar su Tablet, pero Leonardo no apartaba la vista de la portada – ¿Puedo conservarla un poco más?

– Seguro. De todas formas ya borré todo el contenido.

– ¿Quién hizo la portada?

– ¡Nunca vas a creerlo! – Cody levantó la cabeza con orgullo – Casey Jones.

– ¡Casey Jones!

– Sí. En el diario de Abril, Casey escribió que desde que era un adolescente tuvo la afición por dibujar, incluso intentó dibujar unos comics, pero tuvo miedo de intentarlo. Al parecer, tú lo animaste a dibujar y cuando él se decidió ¡este fue el resultado!

Leonardo le dio una última mirada, antes de guardarla en su cinturón.

– Después del éxito del libro, la gente pedía más historias, así que Mikey escribió muchos libros más sobre el mismo personaje.

– Me alegra que Mikey tuviera una vida llena de éxitos.

– Sí, aunque también existieron momentos difíciles.

– ¿Difíciles? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le sucedió a Mikey?

– Su peor momento llegó cuando estaba en la cúspide de su carrera. Fue la tercera vez que Donatello huyó de casa, Rafael también se fue y tú juraste que los traerías de regreso, así que Mikey se quedó solo. El problema es que con tanta fama y dinero, él se rodeó de falsos amigos que lo indujeron a una vida de excesos y desenfrenos.

Leonardo miró a Cody – Exactamente a qué clase de desenfrenos te…

En ese momento Leonardo se congeló y una intensa luz resplandeció en la habitación. El portal del tiempo se abrió y Renet apareció en frente de Cody.

– ¿Renet qué le hiciste a Leonardo? ¿Por qué está inmóvil?

– Tranquilo. Sólo detuve el tiempo para él.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

– ¡Para detenerte! Estuviste a punto de contarle lo que le pasará a Miguel Ángel y Leonardo no debe enterarse. Si él descubre que Mikey tuvo problemas con la bebida y las drogas, no querrá dejarlo, entonces no buscará a sus hermanos y el resultado será un futuro catastrófico.

– ¡Lo siento, Renet! Tendré más cuidado.

– Lo sé. Ahora me debo irme.

Renet entró por el portal y cuando éste se cerró, la luz desapareció y Leonardo continuó hablando, como si nada hubiera pasado.

– … te refieres. ¿Qué va a suceder con Mikey? – preguntó Leonardo sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

Cody presionó un botón en su reloj y los dos vieron imágenes de Miguel Ángel extremadamente obeso y descuidado, que dormía sobre el sofá.

– ¡Ese es Mikey! ¿Qué le pasó?

Cody se encogió de hombros – ¿Qué esperabas? Comiendo todo el tiempo, holgazaneando o divirtiéndose de fiesta en fiesta, se olvidó de entrenar.

– ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?

– No fue su culpa. Mikey es muy ingenuo y sin una guía, él simplemente se dejó arrastrar por el torbellino de la vida del medio artístico y por las malas influencias. Pero no te preocupes, cuando tú y Donnie regresaron lo ayudaron a salir de sus problemas, ¡Aunque no fue fácil!

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque Mikey no creía que estaba en un problema y opuso mucha resistencia. Se enfureció contigo por tratar de entrometerte en su vida, te gritó y tuvo muchas peleas… pero al final, logró volver al buen camino.

– ¿Estás seguro que Mikey estará bien?

– Completamente. Incluso volvió a escribir, pero en una entrevista, Mikey reveló que muchos de sus libros estaban basados en las verdaderas aventuras que ustedes cuatro vivieron. Al enterarse de esto, la gente enloqueció y pidió más libros. Así que Mikey se decidió a escribir la historia de ustedes cuatro, su origen, sus aventuras y todas las ocasiones en que salvaron al mundo. Fueron más de 20 novelas sobre sus peleas contra Destructor, el clan del pie, los Kraang y otros enemigos que aún no conoces.

Cody presionó otro botón y las imágenes cambiaron para mostrar un gran laboratorio.

– Después de que Donnie se recuperó de una de las etapas más depresivas en su vida, Mikey gastó una buena parte de su cuantiosa fortuna en construir un súper Laboratorio para que Donatello pudiera trabajar.

Leonardo reconoció ese laboratorio. Lo había visto en los videos anteriores cuando revisaba la vida de Donatello. – Este es el laboratorio en el que Donnie finalmente tuvo éxito ¿verdad?

– ¡Así es! Gracias a Mikey, Donatello pudo terminar sus experimentos y desarrollar la nueva celda de energía que cambió al mundo.

– ¡Vaya!

– Mikey ganó muchos premios por sus publicaciones. Incluso ganó varios por el libro más vendido, pero no sólo eso. También destacó por su labor humanitaria. Con las fuertes sumas de dinero que ganaba, dedicó una parte para crear fundaciones para ayudar a los pobres, enfermos y para combatir el hambre.

– No me sorprende. Mikey siempre tuvo un gran corazón.

– En una ocasión un temblor muy fuerte sacudió New York.

Leonardo vio las escenas del temblor destruyendo casas, puentes y edificios enteros que se desplomaban.

– ¡Fue una gran tragedia! Miles de personas perdieron la vida ese día y otros más perdieron sus hogares y todo lo que tenían. Entonces Mikey donó toda su fortuna para ayudar a los necesitados. Gracias al dinero de Mikey y a los robots que Donatello desarrolló, se pudo reconstruir la ciudad entera. Gracias a sus acciones, la gente dejó de ver a los mutantes y alienígenas como enemigos y por primera vez los vieron como amigos y salvadores.

El video terminó con una foto de un Miguel Ángel ya muy viejo, pero aún con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro. Leonardo suspiró al verla.

– Creí que conocía a mis hermanos, pero estoy sorprendido con lo poco que en realidad sé de ellos. No sabía sobre los sentimientos de Donnie o el talento de Mikey. ¡Gracias Cody! Por revelarme una nueva faceta de mis hermanos que yo mismo no conocía.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Ha sido mucha información para un sólo día. Tal vez prefieras volver a casa a descansar. .

– ¡No! Quiero continuar. Quiero ver la vida de Rafael.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas:**

La idea de que Mikey tuviera éxito como escritor viene por un volumen en el comic original de Eastman y Laird, en el que Mikey escribió una historia sobre un guerrero. De hecho es una tortuga ninja en el antiguo Japón. Al final se ve a Miguel Ángel escribiendo la palabra "Fin" en su historia. Mirage comic. El original fue publicado por Mirage comic, en Teenege Mutant Ninja Turtles # 17 in November, 1988. IDW lo público en el volumen 2 #4 clásicos en color "color classics"

La idea de que Casey Jones publicará la portada vino por TMNT 2012 en el episodio "El bueno, el malo y Casey" en donde se ve que el joven dibuja muy bien en su cuaderno.

**¡Gracias a todos los que leen este fic! Espero con ansias sus comentarios.**


	4. El futuro de Rafael

**Leyendas por siempre (Homenaje a TMNT por el 30 aniversario)**

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird y ahora de Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. El futuro de Rafael**

– ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Tal vez prefieras volver a casa a descansar.

– ¡No! Quiero continuar. Quiero ver la vida de Rafael – Leonardo se cruzó de brazos – Es tan impulsivo que espero que no termine como buscapleitos en una cantina.

– ¡No vas a creer lo que Rafael logró!

– ¡No me digas que Rafael también…!

– Velo tú mismo – La computadora se encendió y aparecieron imágenes de Rafael desde su infancia hasta su adolescencia. En muchas de ellas Rafael estaba molestando a Mikey. – Cuando ustedes regresaron a su tiempo, muchas cosas cambiaron en la guarida. Con Donnie ocupado en sus experimentos, Mikey descubriendo su lado artístico y tú dedicado a tu entrenamiento, Rafael comenzó a sentirse más solo e irritable. Una vez comentó que le molestaba la charla científica de Donatello, las tonterías de Mikey y los constantes sermones tuyos. Rafael se enfurecía tanto que perdía los estribos constantemente.

Se proyectaron diferentes imágenes de Rafael gritando y perdiendo en control con sus hermanos. Incluso, en una ocasión estuvo a punto de golpear a Miguel Ángel con un tubo, afortunadamente Leonardo lo detuvo. Después de eso, Rafael salió corriendo de la guarida.

– ¿Cómo obtuvieron esas imágenes?

– Muchas fueron recuperadas de los archivos de seguridad que Donatello había instalado en la guarida. Otras, son simulaciones que se hicieron por computadora. Son muy reales, ¿verdad?

– Mucho.

En este punto, Cody detuvo las imágenes – Es mejor que no veas lo que sucedió después – El chico adelantó las imágenes que pasaban con tanta rapidez, que sólo eran manchones borrosos – Sólo puedo decirte que ocurrieron muchos eventos importantes en la familia y todos estos cambios afectaron a Rafael. Después, algunas misiones salieron mal y Rafael te culpaba a ti y a los demás. Tuviste paciencia con él, pero en ocasiones también tú perdías el control y las peleas entre ustedes eran cada vez más intensas. Al final… Rafael perdió el control y en una ocasión… cometió un grave error.

– ¿Qué clase de error?

– ¡Ah ah! – Cody negó con su mano – no puedo decirte qué hizo, ni a quién. Solamente que fue algo muy grave que casi destruye a la familia. Rafael nunca pudo perdonarse lo que sucedió, así que se fue de la guarida y sólo dejó esta carta.

En la cámara se observó una imagen de una carta que Rafael había escrito.

– En la carta, Rafael dijo que no podía seguir viviendo en la guarida cargando con su culpa y el dolor que había causado y dijo que se iría lejos y para siempre. Rafael se fue por mucho tiempo, pero nadie supo a dónde. De hecho, hasta la fecha, sigue siendo un misterio, porque Rafael nunca quiso contárselo a nadie. Sólo dijo que era un secreto entre él y tú.

Después de años de ausencia tú decidiste salir a buscarlo, a pesar de las protestas de Donnie y Mikey, pero tu juraste que encontrarías a Rafael y lo traerías de regreso. El problema es que no tenías ni idea de a dónde fue, así que la búsqueda tomó mucho más tiempo del que pensabas.

– ¿Y a dónde fue?

– No puedo decirte, porque eso alteraría el futuro. Eso tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo, cuando llegue el momento.

– ¿Pero lo encontraré?

– Encontraste una pista. Así que regresaste a la guarida porque necesitabas la ayuda de Donatello, pero las cosas habían cambiado. La ciudad estaba llena de mutantes y alienígenas, y el rechazo contra ellos estaba en su apogeo. Ese fue el momento en que Donatello pasaba por una de sus peores crisis depresivas. Así que cuando tú regresaste, encontraste a Donnie en el hospital. Ese fue un momento clave en la vida de Donatello, ¿recuerdas? Fue cuando él quiso olvidarse de la ciencia, para siempre, pero con tu apoyo logró recuperarse y volvió a la ciencia.

Cody proyecto unas fotografías de Donatello visiblemente afectado en el hospital y otras en donde Leonardo estaba a su lado.

– En ese momento Mikey enfrentaba sus propios problemas y no estaba en condiciones de ayudar a Donatello. Así que tú regresaste justo a tiempo para rescatar a tus hermanos, antes de que se derrumbaran para siempre.

– ¿Pero mis hermanos van a estar bien?

– Sí. Tomó algo de tiempo, paciencia y mucho esfuerzo, pero al final ellos se recuperaron. Cuando volvieron a ser una familia de nuevo, trabajaron juntos para encontrar a Rafael. Las investigaciones que hiciste, los inventos de Donnie y el dinero de Mikey sirvieron para buscarlo.

– Si me dieras una pista de su paradero yo podría…

– ¡Imposible Leo! Ya te he dicho que no puedo decirte porque eso alteraría todo el futuro.

– Entonces, ¿Tengo que dejar que mis hermanos enfrenten tanto sufrimiento?

– Es necesario – Cody puso una mano sobre el hombro de la tortuga – Cuando todos estuvieron listos fueron a buscar a Rafael. Tú querías ir solo, pero tus hermanos insistieron en acompañarte. Al final, decidieron lo buscaron juntos y lo encontraron. No fue nada fácil, pero tú lograste convencerlo de Regresar.

Imágenes de un Rafael visiblemente mayor, fueron proyectadas.

– Cuando Rafael volvió se veía más tranquilo y controlado, pero el mundo también había cambiado. La ciudad de Nueva york ya no era como antaño. Ahora estaba invadida con alienigenas y mutantes, cuyo número había crecido. Una parte de Rafael se alegraba de que ya no tuviera que esconderse más, de poder salir a la calle a plena luz del día y disfrutar de la ciudad en lugar de esconderse en las alcantarillas, pero empezó a darse cuenta que los alienígenas y los mutantes eran discriminados. Muy a su pesar, pudo notar las injusticias que se cometían contra ellos y la enorme crueldad conque la mayoría eran tratados. Rafael pudo quedarse a vivir con su familia en la mansión de Miguel Ángel, pero rechazó la oferta. Renunció a una vida de lujos y prefirió irse a vivir con los demás mutantes. Ahí, Rafael experimentó en carne propia como los mutantes eran rechazados, oprimidos y repudiados por la sociedad. No se les permitía tener un trabajo o una vivienda digna, así que todos se agrupaban en un viejo barrio de la ciudad que permanecía casi en ruinas. Ahí sobrevivían en condiciones insalubres e infrahumanas. Muchos morirían por hambre o por falta de cuidados adecuados. Miguel Ángel les llevaba ayuda cada vez que podía, pero esto no era suficiente para cubrir una demanda tan grande. Muchos de estos mutantes terminaban pidiendo limosna o como esclavos en las tareas más peligrosas.

Leonardo veía con atención estas imáginaes.

– Con los alienígenas era diferente, la mayoría poseía una fuerza o un intelecto superior, así que muchos terminaban trabajando como subempleados en oficinas o fábricas, trabajando para los humanos por suelos miserables. Además, no se les permitía convivir con los humanos. Existían muchos lugares en la ciudad que estaban prohibidos para mutantes y aliens. La mayoría de ellos permanecían segregados en zonas de confinamiento, eran transportados en autobuses especiales (principalmente trocas de carga) como animales y trabajaban horas extras, sin goce de sueldo, sólo para que sus horarios de salida no coincidieran con los de la gente normal para no incomodarlos. Los servicios sanitarios eran exclusivos para ellos, pues no tenían derecho a usar los sanitarios de las demás persona.

A Rafael le enfurecía tanto este trato, que un día encabezó un movimiento en favor de los derechos de alienígenas y mutantes. Decía que todos merecían un trato digno, que no deberían vivir de limosnas y que deberían ser tratados como iguales ante la sociedad.

– ¡Vaya! Jamás me imaginé que Rafael se convertiría en una especie de luchador por los derechos de los demás.

– Parece que después de todo, lo único que Rafael necesitaba era encontrar una causa justa por la cual luchar.

– ¿Entonces Rafael se convirtió en el líder que quería?

– Así es, pero no fue fácil. Sobre todo cuando aparecieron los Limpiadores.

– ¿Limpiadores?

– Sí. Cuando el presidente Bishop ofreció la tierra como un lugar de refugio para que alienígenas y mutantes vivieran en paz, hubo muchos grupos que se opusieron. Uno de los más importantes eran los que se llamaban los "limpiadores" decían que iban a limpiar la tierra de mutantes y alienígenas. Al principio sólo hacían manifestaciones en las calles. Asustaban a la gente diciendo que los mutantes y alienígenas pudieran robarles los empleos, y los acusaban de cientos de tragedias que nunca ocurrieron. Algunos grupos se manifestaron con violencia, pero eso no fue lo peor. Los Limpiadores terminaron por atacar a los mutantes y aliens. Algunos los cazaban por diversión, escarmiento o deporte. Todos los días aparecían más y más cadáveres principalmente de mutantes. Algunos tenían muertes horribles y eran torturados. Rafael se convirtió en un protector de todos ellos y nunca cesó en su búsqueda porque fueran tratados como iguales.

– Supongo que entonces Rafael formó una guerrilla y salió a combatirlos.

– En realidad no. Aunque no lo creas, tuvo muchos problemas tratando de contener a los mutantes y a los aliens. Rafael luchó con todas sus fuerzas por evitar una guerra, porque algunos querían responder con violencia, pero Rafael los hizo comprender que la violencia no era la solución, y logró mantenernos calmados.

– Eso no suena para nada como Rafael.

– Rafael maduró mucho. Finalmente aprendió a controlar su ira y por eso evitó la guerra, pero formó brigadas de patrullaje, ordenó que todos salieran en grupo para que no fueran victimas de ataque y les enseñó clases de autodefensa.

– Eso si se parece más a Rafael.

– Rafael les enseñó a pelear pero les advirtió que sólo podrían usar la violencia como último recurso y sólo para defenderse. Nunca para atacar. Es curioso pero Rafael nunca dejó de luchar por la igualdad de mutantes y alienígenas, y aunque no lo creas, siempre lo hizo de manera pacífica y sin violencia.

– Me cuesta trabajo pensar en Rafael como un pacificador.

– Él dijo que lo aprendió del mejor. – El chico miró a Leonardo y sonrió – Es mejor que no veas esta parte, porque puede afectar el futuro de Rafael, pero te diré que su vida estuvo en peligro en varias ocasiones. Sufrió amenazas constantes y en varias ocasiones trataron de asesinarlo

Cody adelantó la cinta varios años y entonces Leonardo pudo ver a un Rafael mucho mayor.

– Cuando se presentó el terremoto que acabó con la mitad de la población, las ciudades más afectadas fueron las de los humanos. Entonces sucedió algo insólito – Aparecieron escenas del desastre y de gente corriendo siendo aplastada por los edificios, y como un ejército de mutantes y alienígenas marchaban por las calles con Rafael al frente – A pesar de todos los maltratos y la humillación recibidos, todos ellos ayudaron a rescatar a las víctimas humanas. Los mutantes eran sumamente fuertes y por eso ayudaron en la remoción de escombros y el rescate de las víctimas. Las habilidades especiales de los alienígenas también fueron de gran ayuda. Rafael pasó semanas enteras casi sin dormir y sin comer ayudando a las víctimas.

Leonardo pudo ver la ayuda que brindaban todas estas personas y varias fotografías de su hermano, salvando vidas.

– En este punto, Mikey donó gran parte de su fortuna para brindarles todo tipo de ayuda a los damnificados, alimentos, medicinas, mantas, etc. Finalmente creó un fondo para la reconstrucción de sus casas. Aquí fue cuando Donatello ayudó a reconstruir la ciudad. Como recordarás, Donatello había creado una nueva forma de energía y usando todos sus conocimientos, ayudó a reconstruir la ciudad, pero no la misma de antes. Una ciudad mejorada que es la base de lo que conoces hoy.

– Así que mis hermanos salvaron a las víctimas, reconstruyeron la ciudad y lograron la aceptación de los humanos.

– Ellos dieron un gran paso en lograr la igualdad. Mucha gente estaba agradecida y cambió su forma de pensar, pero otros todavía estaban renuentes. Rafael se convirtió en un gran líder y es recordado como el gran libertador de mutantes y alienígenas.

Al final se proyectaba una estatua de Rafael de edad avanzada sobre un pedestal con una inscripción que Leonardo estaba a punto de leer cuando la imagen se desvaneció.

– ¿En dónde está esa estatua? – preguntó Leo.

– No muy lejos de aquí. De hecho, está en la entrada del hotel en que se hospedan.

– ¿En el hotel? Yo no vi nada.

– Es que está protegida con una imagen holográfica que la oculta con hierba. No queríamos que Rafael se enterara de su futuro.

– ¡No puedo creer lo poco que conozco a mis hermanos! – Leonardo suspiró – ¡Ellos han hecho cosas extraordinarias y lograron grandes cosas! ¡No podía sentirme más orgulloso de ellos! – Leonardo sonrió – Es un honor ser su hermano.

Cody sonrió también. – Bueno, es tarde y debes tener hambre. Es mejor que vayamos a comer algo.

– ¿Comer? Yo no quiero comer. Quiero que me hables sobre mi futuro.

– ¿Tu futuro?

– ¡Sí! Después de ver todo lo que mis hermanos lograron estoy ansioso por conocer mi futuro.

Cody bajó la mirada. – Leo, tal vez es mejor que no sepas nada.

– ¿Por qué?

– Tal vez no te agrade lo que voy a decirte.

– Cody, dime la verdad – Leonardo habló con firmeza – Dime cual será mi futuro.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que escriben y sobre todo a los que dejan comentarios. Me hace muy feliz leerlos. Ojalá que sigan escribiendo.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Guest, XXX, WakaiSenshi, IsaEverdeen. Ojalá que sigan escriendo. Estaré esperando sus comentarios.


	5. El futuro de Leonardo (primera parte)

**Leyendas por siempre**

** (Homenaje a TMNT por el 30 aniversario)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird y ahora de Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 El futuro de Leonardo (Primera parte)**

30 de Marzo del 2134.

– ¡Pero Leonardo! –Replicó Cody – Recuerda que prometiste no tratar de averiguar nada sobre tu propio futuro. ¡Eso podría traer consecuencias catastróficas!

– ¡No es justo! ¿No puedes darme aunque sea una pista?

– No, Leo. Lo siento, pero es mejor que no insistas.

En ese momento un gran resplandor apareció frente a ellos y de un círculo de luz salió Renet.

– ¡Renet , que bueno que llegaste! Leonardo insiste en ver su futuro – Se quejó el chico – pero ya le expliqué que eso pondría en peligro su existencia, la de su familia y la de nuestra sociedad.

– Lo sé. Por eso he venido. – Entonces ella miró a Leonardo – Cody tiene razón. He visto los mundos alternos que se originarían si tú obtienes más conocimiento de tu futuro y todos son funestos.

– ¡Pero Renet! Cody me ha revelado que mis hermanos lograrán éxitos asombrosos, y en cambio a mí, no quiere decirme nada. Yo sólo quiero conocer algo sobre mi futuro. ¿Es eso tan malo?

– ¿Leonardo, estarías dispuesto a arriesgar vidas inocentes sólo por satisfacer tu curiosidad? – Le preguntó Cody.

– No – Leonardo bajó la cabeza, – Entonces… ¿no van a decirme nada?

– Tal vez podríamos darte un poco de información – Renet cerró los ojos y tocó la esfera del cetro del tiempo, la cual brilló por unos segundos. Ella sonrió y la esfera perdió su brilló. Después, Renet se acercó a Cody y murmuró algo en su oído.

– ¿Estás segura? – El chico parecía indeciso.

– Absolutamente. Acabo de confirmarlo en el cetro del tiempo y es seguro – Entonces ella se dirigió a la tortuga – Leonardo, Cody va a revelarte una parte de tu futuro pero sólo con dos condiciones. La primera es que sin importar lo difícil que sea, no intentarás cambiar nada de lo que te diga Cody. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

– Sí.

– En segundo lugar, tienes que prometer que nunca más intentarás averiguar nada sobre tu futuro y debes conformarte con lo que escuches aquí. ¿Lo prometes?

– Sí. Lo prometo.

– Lo digo en serio. Tienes que jurar por tu honor de ninja y como líder del clan Hamato que jamás intentarás averiguar nada más sobre tu futuro. ¿Lo juras?

– Por mi honor y por las reglas del Bushido te juro que cumpliré mi promesa.

– Te creo. – Renet se dirigió a Cody – Ya puedes decirle lo que acordamos. Yo debo irme. Mantener el balance del tiempo me mantiene sumamente ocupada. – Ella se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. – Nos veremos pronto, Leo.

Renet desapareció en medio de un resplandor, dejando a sus amigos en silencio.

Leonardo estaba tan emocionado por conocer su futuro que su corazón latía con fuerza. Siempre se había esforzado al máximo por conseguir sus metas, así que lógicamente esperaba un futuro tan grandioso como el de sus hermanos.

– Adelante Cody. Vamos a comenzar – Leonardo sonrió emocionado – ¡Ya quiero conocer los logros que tendré!

Pero Cody bajó la cabeza.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Leo… Quizás no deberías emocionarte tanto.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Porque tal vez no te agrade tu futuro… Verás, tú vida va a ser difícil en muchos sentidos. ¿Estás seguro que quieres continuar con esto?

– Sí. – Respondió Leonardo con determinación – Quiero conocer la verdad.

– Bien. Será como quieres – Cody suspiró – cuando ustedes regresaron a la alcantarilla, tú pasaste mucho tiempo entrenando. Incluso más de lo usual. Al parecer, tenías la aspiración de convertirte en un maestro ninja. Un día, tus sueños se volvieron realidad cuando el maestro Splinter anunció que ya no tenía nada que enseñarte y que a partir de ese momento estabas listo para tener tus propios alumnos.

– ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que un día me convertiría en un gran maestro ninja –Leonardo no podía ocultar su alegría – ¡Gracias Cody! Ahora sé que uno de sus sueños más preciados se hará realidad en el futuro y que todo el entrenamiento y esfuerzo tendrá su recompensa; pero… ¿Por qué no hay imágenes? Tú me mostraste videos y fotografías de mis hermanos y de sus hazañas ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Es que no hay imágenes mías?

– Me parece que debe haber algunas fotografías por aquí. – Cody buscaba en la pantalla de su reloj. – Sí, aquí encontré unas cuantas – Entonces proyectó una fotografía en donde Leonardo estaba de rodillas y Splinter le entregaba un pergamino. En otra imagen Leo era felicitado por su padre y sus hermanos. Después, siguió una fotografía en donde toda la familia, incluyendo a Abril y Casey, estaban abrazados y sonrientes ante la cámara. – Ese fue el día en que Splinter te nombró maestro ninja y toda la familia se reunió para festejar el acontecimiento.

– ¡Eso será grandioso! – Leonardo suspiró con orgullo. – Sabes, en el antiguo Japón, se nombraba a un hijo de cada familia como líder del clan y maestro. Él era el responsable de salvaguardar la tradición familiar y transmitir sus enseñanzas y técnicas de pelea a otros discípulos.

– Lo sé, y Splinter te eligió a ti – Cody sonrió – Después de eso ustedes empezaron a tomar rumbos diferentes. Cómo sabes, Rafael se fue lejos de casa. Mikey compró su mansión y Donatello se fue a vivir con él. Abril se casó con Casey y vivieron juntos en la granja y en Nueva York. Después de un tiempo Splinter también se fue a vivir con ellos a cuidar a los niños. En cambio, tú te quedaste en las alcantarillas. – Cody se encogió de hombros – Decías que ese era tu hogar y los demás no interfirieron. Aunque visitabas muy seguido a tus hermanos, especialmente para apoyar a Donatello. Finalmente decidiste que era tiempo de continuar con la tradición familiar y fundaste un Dojo.

– ¡Estupendo! ¡Mi primer Dojo! Por favor Cody, muéstramelo.

Cody suspiró. – Tal vez no es lo que imaginas.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Es un lugar muy humilde.

– No importa. Quiero verlo.

– Muy bien –Cody buscó en su reloj y se proyectó la imagen de un edificio viejo y derruido, que parecía abandonado.

Leonardo no pudo ocultar su desilusión, pero se esforzó por ver el lado positivo – Tal vez no es lo que esperaba, pero no es tan malo… quizá está un poco sucio y abandonado, pero supongo que no está mal para ser mi primer Dojo. ¿Cuántos más voy a fundar?

– Este… este fue el único.

– ¿Estás seguro?... ¿Sólo uno?

Cody asintió.

– Si este es el único Dojo que voy a fundar al menos quiero verlo por dentro ¿Puedo?

Cody parecía dudar, pero accedió con pesar.

La habitación blanca se transformó en un viejo edificio de madera con las paredes agrietadas y los vidrios rotos. El polvo y las telarañas era lo único que abundaba en ese lugar. Sólo había un par de alfombras que Leonardo reconoció, unos cuantos tatamis y unas armas colgadas en la pared. Esta vez la decepción de Leonardo fue tan grande que le tomó unos segundos sobreponerse.

En silencio el recorrió el espacio con cierta incredulidad. Lentamente caminó por el viejo Dojo, mirando las paredes, el suelo, el techo y cada detalle del humilde edificio, con una tristeza que no pudo ocultar.

– ¡Al menos es grande! – Leo intentó sonreír – Aunque es muy… muy…

– ¿Viejo?

– Desolado – Leo suspiró decepcionado. – Hay que admitirlo, ¡es una pocilga inmunda!

– Bueno, estaba limpio cuando tú estabas aquí.

– No puedo creer que no hubiera podido mejorarlo.

– Mikey te ofreció dinero para arreglarlo, pero tú nunca lo aceptaste. Decías que un verdadero maestro ninja debía abrirse paso por su cuenta.

– ¿Al menos tendré varios discípulos, verdad?... ¿Cody?... Cody dime ¿cuántos discípulos tendré?

– ¡Leo…!

– Dime la verdad.

– Cuatro.

– ¿Sólo cuatro? – Cuando el chico asintió, las esperanzas de Leonardo se disiparon. – ¡Cuatro… en toda mi vida!

– Te dije que no era bueno averiguar tu futuro.

– Quizá no es tan malo – La tortuga hacía enormes esfuerzos por mantenerse optimista. –el maestro Splinter sólo tuvo cuatro discípulos y él fue un extraordinario guerrero ninja.

– En realidad fueron cinco discípulos. ¿Te olvidas de Abril?

– Ah sí. ¡Abril! –Leonardo suspiró.

– Supongo que si no pude repararlo fue porque estuve muy ocupado salvando al mundo o haciendo otros proyectos con mis hermanos ¿no?... ¿Cody?... Por favor dime ¿qué otros logros obtendré en el futuro?

– Eso… eso es todo…

– ¿Cómo que es todo? ¿De verdad no hay nada más?

– Es todo lo que te puedo decir – Cody bajó la cabeza. – ¡Lo siento!

– Espera ¿Estás diciendo que esto es todo lo que logré en la vida? ¿Fundar un Dojo y tener cuatro discípulos?

– ¡Leonardo, cálmate!

– Cody ¿Esto es realmente todo lo que voy a lograr o es simplemente que no quieres decirme mi futuro?

– ¡Por favor, Leo, no me hagas preguntas que no puedo contestarte!

– Entiendo. – Leonardo miró a Cody con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción. – Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, casi no me mostraste imágenes mías… ¿Esa es la razón, no es cierto? Voy a encontrar a Rafael y a traerlo a casa, pero yo no voy a volver. ¿Voy a morir en el proceso?... ¿Es eso?

– ¡Leo, en verdad no puedo decirte!... ¡Por favor, compréndelo!

– Lo comprendo perfectamente. – Pero en sus ojos se reflejaba una dolorosa resignación.

– No me malinterpretes. Es que simplemente no puedo adelantarte nada – Cody bajó la vista – Todo lo que suceda tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo.

Después de un silencio incomodo cody le dijo – Es tarde. Tal vez deberíamos salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Leonardo asintió ligeramente y los dos amigos salieron del Centro de Cultura Internacional a paso lento.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? El próximo será el capítulo final. Este fanfiction es corto, pero espero que les guste.

Gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta historia y sobre todo a los que dejan comentarios.

Les envío a todos un fuerte abrazo y les deseo muchos éxitos y bendiciones en este 2015.

¡Feliz año nuevo!


	6. El futuro de Leonardo (segunda parte)

**Leyendas por siempre (Homenaje a TMNT por el 30 aniversario)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird y ahora de Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 El futuro de Leonardo (Segunda parte)**

Afuera del Centro de Cultura Internacional (CCI) Leonardo se sentó sobre un pequeño montículo de pasto, desde donde se podía ver en el horizonte la nueva ciudad de Manhattan. Los dos guardaron silencio por un rato.

– Leo ¿Estás bien?

– ¿Tú que crees?… Acabo de enterarme que toda mi vida será inútil y que mis sueños no se realizarán, jamás.

– A veces la vida no es lo que planeamos. – Cody colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

– ¡Entrenar tantos años y tan duro…! ¿Para qué? ¡Para no lograr nada importante!

– ¡No digas eso! Tú y tus hermanos salvaron al mundo en muchas ocasiones.

– Sí, pero ellos dejarán huella en la historia, serán recordados como leyendas y cambiarán al mundo; mientras que yo… yo sólo fundaré un viejo Dojo… – Leonardo bajó la mirada tratando se sobreponerse.

– Leonardo, no me digas que estás celoso de tus hermanos.

– ¡No, por supuesto que no! Por favor no me malinterpretes. Me alegra que mis hermanos tuvieran tantos éxitos, y consiguieran triunfar y cambiar al mundo. Es sólo que… desde que yo era un niño, soñaba en convertirme en un gran héroe como los que veía en la televisión y en los comics. Mi sueño más grande era ser recordado como una leyenda… y ahora me entero de que nunca me convertiré en el héroe que soñé toda mi vida.

– Leonardo, no me gusta verte tan triste… Ojalá no te hubiera dicho nada.

– ¡No te sientas mal! Yo insistí en conocer mi futuro. En cierta forma me alegra… así no volveré a hacerme falsas expectativas sobre mi futuro.

– Pero Leo, tú tienes más influencia en tus hermanos de lo que crees.

– ¿Significa que debo resignarme a vivir bajo la sombre de mis hermanos? ¿A ser su sirviente?

– ¡No! Yo no quise decir eso…

– Lo dejaste muy claro. Yo nunca podré ser tan bueno como ellos… – Leonardo se levantó y le dio la espalda a Cody – Discúlpame, quisiera estar solo. – La tortuga se alejó unos pasos cuando Cody se mordió los labios y le gritó.

– ¡Leo, espera! – El chico se adelantó y se interpuso en su camino – ¿Recuerdas el mundo alterno que Donatello conoció? Un mundo horrible en el que Destructor reinaba.

– Sí. Donatello nos contó, pero ese universo nunca ocurrió.

– ¿Sabes lo que sucedió? ¡Te rendiste, Leo!, ¡Tú te rendiste!

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – La tortuga lo miraba sin comprender lo que decía.

– En ese universo tú estabas cansado de los problemas con tus hermanos. Así que nunca ayudaste a Donatello y jamás perdonaste a Rafael. Todos los desastres futuros ocurrieron por eso. Tú dejaste que Donatello huyera de casa y renunciara a la ciencia. Nunca lo buscaste, ni lo trajiste de regreso. Después él cayó de un helicóptero y su cuerpo fue destruido. Por eso no pudo ayudarlos en la lucha contra el Clan del Pie y Destructor triunfó. Poco tiempo después, Splinter y Casey murieron. Rafael te culpó por sus muertes, así que ustedes dos nunca volvieron a hablarse; la familia se separó y el Clan del Pie esclavizó a la ciudad.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Porque Renet y su hijo lo vieron todo en el centro del tiempo, y el hijo de Renet nunca se equivoca. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Para que tus hermanos puedan lograr todo lo que hicieron es necesario que tú los ayudes. ¡Tú eres el que los mantiene unidos!

Leonardo permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, pensando en las palabras de Cody. Al fin, le dijo – Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, todo tiene sentido. Qué equivocado estaba al juzgar mal a mis hermanos. He sido un egoísta, un orgulloso y arrogante.

– ¿Qué? ¿Egoísta tú?

– Sí. Voy a decirte algo que nunca le había contado a nadie. Ni siquiera a mi familia. – Leonardo tomó una respiración profunda para iniciar. – Desde que era niño entrené mucho más que mis hermanos, porque sentía que tenía el deber de protegerlos. Al principio, Rafael era mejor que yo, pero después logré igualar sus habilidades. Incluso llegué a superarlo… hasta que el Clan del Pie me emboscó. Resistí todo lo que pude, pero al final ellos vencieron. Casi perdí la vida en ese ataque, al grado de quedar en coma por tres meses. Cuando desperté tuve que esforzarme el doble y entrenar al máximo para enfrentar a Destructor. En ese momento creí que yo era mejor que mis hermanos y lo demostré derrotando a Destructor y cortándole la cabeza. Después de eso, vencí al ninja supremo y ocurrieron otros eventos que nos llevaron a la batalla Nexus. Tú sabes, el torneo en dónde se reúnen los mejores peleadores de la galaxia. Nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero en realidad pensé que yo podría ser el campeón, pero fue Mikey el vencedor.

– Cierto, pero debes admitir que Mikey ganó porque tuvo mucha suerte y porque tú fuiste envenenado en la batalla y no pudiste continuar.

– Tal vez. En el fondo, creí que yo era mejor y que sólo había tenido mala suerte, pero cuando el nuevo Destructor nos derrotó y casi perdí a mi familia, mis expectativas cambiaron. Juré que no permitiría que lastimaran a mi familia de nuevo, y por eso redoblé esfuerzos y entrené hasta el límite. En ese tiempo yo podía pelear contra mis tres hermanos al mismo tiempo y vencerlos, pero me volví arrogante y violento. Por eso perdí el control y el maestro Splinter resultó lastimado.

– Sí pero fue un accidente.

– Aun así, eso no debió pasar. Por eso fui a entrenar con el Anciano y él me enseñó nuevas técnicas y mis habilidades crecieron al máximo. En ese tiempo estaba seguro que yo era el mejor de todos… – Leonardo bajó la cabeza –pero estaba equivocado. Cuando el tribunal ninja apareció y nos eligió a mí y a mis hermanos, junto con cuatro humanos, para enseñarnos las técnicas secretas, yo fui el peor guerrero de todos. Donatello aprendió un poder que le permitía romper rocas sólidas con un sólo grito; Rafael adquirió súper fuerza y podía destruir rocas sólidas con sus manos, Mikey desarrolló súper velocidad… en cambio yo… yo no aprendí ninguna habilidad especial. Incluso los humanos aprendieron estás técnicas secretas, pero yo no pude hacerlo aunque entrenaba hasta sangrarme las manos, pero lo único que conseguí fue proyectar mi avatar, en forma de un dragón azul. Más tarde, mis hermanos aprendieron a hacerlo también… supongo que eso me convirtió en el peor de todos. – Leonardo tomó un poco de aliento, para continuar – Uno de los momentos más decepcionantes ocurrió cuando el maestro Juto nos dijo que nuestras armas eran inútiles contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad que tendríamos que enfrentar, pero que si éramos dignos, el Espíritu Forge nos regalaría un arma mística . Todos mis hermanos, incluso los humanos, recibieron armas poderosas, yo, en cambio, fui el único que no recibió ninguna. – Leonardo se veía sumamente contrariado – Cuando le pregunté al maestro Juto lo que esto significaba, él simplemente me ignoró. Traté de engañarme, pensando que tal vez no me dieron un arma porque no la necesitaba, pero la verdad es que mis espadas eran inútiles contra los espíritus – Leonardo sacó una de las espadas que cargaba en la espalda, la miró por unos segundos y la acarició ligeramente – Así que mientras todos recibieron espectaculares y poderosas armas místicas que fueron usadas por leyendas, yo tuve que conformarme con mis viejas y ordinarias katanas.

– Leo ¿Por qué me estás contando esto?

– ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo jamás había podido comprender qué fue lo que hice mal, pero ahora, finalmente entiendo la razón – Leonardo mantenía la mirada fija en sus espadas, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza – ¡Yo fui el único que no recibió un arma mística porque era indigno!

– ¡Leo!

– ¡Es cierto! Juto dijo que si no éramos dignos… enfrentaríamos un dolor muy grande y así fue; cuando tomé la espada mística de Faraji para secar al río y salvarlos a todos… sentí un dolor tan intenso que perdí el conocimiento… – Leonardo suspiró – ¡Ahora lo veo todo claro! Toda mi vida, esforzándome por ser mejor, no era otra cosa más que orgullo y soberbia – Leonardo suspiró con tristeza – ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Imagínate, ¡Yo! sintiéndome superior a mis hermanos, cuando en realidad, yo era el único indigno. Al parecer, nunca estuve a la altura de mis hermanos, y por lo que me has dicho… nunca lo estaré.

Leonardo pronunciaba estas palabras con tanta tristeza que a Cody se le partía el corazón.

– ¡Leonardo, por favor! No digas eso.

– ¡Qué equivocado estaba al creerme superior a ellos! Dije que tenía que conformarme con ser la sombra de mis hermanos, pero fui inferior a ellos y nunca lo entendí. – Al ver cómo lo miraba Cody, le dijo – pero no te preocupes. Tal vez mi vida ya no tiene ningún propósito, pero cumpliré mi promesa. Voy a mantener a la familia unida. Te lo prometo – El joven líder se puso de pie – Ahora si me disculpas, necesito estar solo un momento – y la tortuga se alejó caminando, mientras Cody permanecía en silencio, viéndolo partir.

En ese momento el teléfono de Cody llamó y una imagen de Bishop fue proyectada en el aire.

– Señor presidente, estoy preocupado por Leonardo. ¿Está seguro que hicimos lo correcto? Nunca lo había visto tan triste y deprimido.

– No te preocupes Cody . Conozco bien a Leonardo y se recuperará pronto.

– Es cierto, – añadió Renet, que se encontraba a un lado del presidente – A mí tampoco me gusta verlo sufrir, pero es necesario. Esto también es parte de su futuro.

– ¿Están seguros? ¡Él está realmente devastado! ¿No podríamos al menos decirle quiénes van a ser sus estudiantes o lo que ellos van a lograr? Estoy seguro que a Leonardo le daría mucho gusto saber que el gran Daymio lo eligió a él para que entrenará a su hijo, el ninja supremo.

– Lo siento Cody, pero no es posible – le respondió ella.

– Al menos podríamos decirle a Leonardo que él será el único guerrero en ganar la batalla Nexus en tres ocasiones seguidas. Eso lo animaría un poco ¿no creen?

– Cody, comprendo tu preocupación, pero Leo debe ignorar todas estas cosas si queremos que ocurran. – Renet le habló con firmeza – He visto cientos de futuros alternos en el cetro del tiempo y ¡créeme!, cualquier desviación en el camino, cualquier pequeño cambio en los acontecimientos, desencadenaría una serie de eventos que culminaría en un futuro desastroso. Existen millones de posibilidades y basta que Leonardo tome una sola decisión equivocada para que el futuro se altere. Con tantos posibles futuros alternos es un milagro que nuestro tiempo sea perfecto.

El chico estaba a punto de protestar, pero el presidente Bishop le dijo.

– Cody, comprendo que estás preocupado por Leonardo, pero ésta es la única solución por el bien de la humanidad. ¿Lo entiendes?

– Sí – el joven bajó la mirada –. Es que me preocupa verlo tan deprimido.

– Tranquilo. Leonardo se recuperará… – Le sonrió Renet – ¡Siempre lo hace!

Cody sólo suspiró mientras veía que su amigo se perdía en la distancia.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Nota 1:** Los acontecimientos que Leonardo le contó a Cody no son invención mía. En realidad es el resumen de la caricatura del 2003, que abarcan desde la primera temporada hasta los episodios perdidos. El resto de la historia (como lo que cuenta Cody) eso si es de mi invención.

**Nota 2:** Como recordaran el ninja supremo viajaba enfrentando al mejor peleador de cada planeta. Cuando llego a la tierra quería enfrentar a Destructor, pero como Leonardo ya lo había derrotado (cortándole la cabeza) el ninja supremo enfrentó a Leonardo y perdió la batalla, convirtiéndose en un gran enemigo de Leonardo. De hecho, le hizo muchas maldades a lo largo de la caricatura. Una de las peores fue envenenarlo durante la batalla Nexus. Al final, el Ninja supremo fue destruido, pero el guardián del tiempo lo convirtió en un niño pequeño y su padre (el gran Daymio) dijo que esta vez lo educaría mejor. El pequeño ninja supremo se convirtió en un admirador de Leonardo y por eso se me ocurrió que el gran Daymio elegiría a Leonardo para educar a su hijo. Después de todo, ¿quién mejor que Leo, para enseñarle honor, lealtad y valores?

**Nota 3:** Sinceramente yo pienso que Leonardo hubiera ganado sin problemas la batalla Nexus, si no fuera porque el Ninja supremo lo envenenó y no pudo continuar peleando. Por eso se me ocurrió que si Mikey ganó la batalla (porque tuvo mucha suerte), en un futuro Leonardo debería hacer algo especial como ganar tres veces seguidas la batalla Nexus.

**Nota 4:** En realidad nunca comprendí por qué razón Leonardo fue el único que no recibió un arma mística. Sinceramente yo creía que al final le darían un arma súper poderosa o que sería el único en aprender a usar todas las armas, o que aprendería un poder especial, o que tendría un maestro que le enseñaría una técnica secreta, en fin. Pensé muchas cosas, pero nada de eso sucedió. Nunca pude entender por qué lo menospreciaron así.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta historia y sobre todo a los que dejan comentarios (aunque sólo fueron dos). Muchas gracias a: WakaiSenshi y a Xxx por sus comentarios. Gracias a ustedes sigo escribiendo.

Espero que disfrutaran de esta historia.

El próximo será el capítulo final.

¡Les envío un fuerte abrazo a todos!


	7. Leyendas por siempre

**Leyendas por siempre (Homenaje a TMNT por el 30 aniversario)**

**Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird y ahora de Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 Leyendas por siempre**

Leonardo estaba sentado en el borde de una colina, contemplando en el mar los reflejos naranjas del atardecer. La ciudad podía verse a lo lejos, pero Leonardo no la miraba. Llevaba mucho tiempo sentado ahí. Con sus ojos tristes miraba el horizonte, mientras trataba de poner en orden sus ideas y calmaba su corazón. Ahora que sabía que no podría realizar nada importante, sentía que su vida ya no tenía sentido.

Una parte de Leonardo se alegraba de los éxitos de sus hermanos, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo. Le costaba aceptar que todo lo que había soñado y por lo que había luchado no se realizaría jamás.

Entonces recordó el libro de Mikey y quiso ver de nuevo la portada. Así que sacó de su cinturón el dispositivo electrónico y contempló la imagen del samurai por largo tiempo, y por un instante, sintió que ese guerrero se sentía tan triste como él.

Inconscientemente acarició la imagen, pero entonces la pantalla cambió, y vio que había algo escrito, en la siguiente página.

– ¿Qué es esto? Creí que Cody había borrado el libro – Leonardo avanzó las páginas y todas estaban en blanco, sólo se conservó la primera página. – ¿Por qué Cody olvidaría borrar esta página? –Por un momento dudó si debía leerla, debido a su promesa de no averiguar nada más sobre el futuro, pero después de pensarlo un rato, se decidió a leerla. Se trataba de una dedicatoria que decía:

"_Dedicado a Leonardo, mi hermano mayor:_

_Gracias por tu amor incondicional, por mantenerte a mi lado en los momentos más difíciles y por ser mi guía. Siempre fuiste el pilar de fortaleza que me ayudó a seguir adelante. Sin tus consejos y tu apoyo constante, yo no sería lo que soy ahora, y nunca hubiera podido escribir ningún libro._

_En donde quiera que te encuentres, espero que un día te sientas tan orgulloso de mí como yo siempre lo estuve de ti._

_Gracias por todo." _

Los ojos de Leonardo se humedecieron. – ¡Mikey, yo siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, y hoy más que nunca! – Leonardo alzó la vista y miró el horizonte, esta vez con esperanza. – Tal vez yo no llegue a ser tan exitoso como mis hermanos, pero si al menos he podido a ayudar a Mikey, entonces mi vida no ha sido inútil.

Leonardo miró una vez más la portada del libro y lo guardó. Se puso de pie y caminó de regreso al Centro de Cultura Internacional (CCI), pues quería reunirse con sus hermanos, pero al llegar a la entrada, recordó que Cody le había contado sobre la estatua de Donatello que se encontraba en la entrada. Así que decidió echar un vistazo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que parte de la maleza era en realidad un holograma, tal como le había dicho Cody, y al cruzar la imagen falsa encontró el pedestal sobre el cual se encontraba una estatua de Donatello ya muy anciano, pero aun así, sonreía. Llevaba una bata de laboratorio y un monóculo en el ojo derecho.

Leonardo sonrió al ver la estatua y después de contemplarla por unos instantes decidió que era hora de regresar. Estaba a punto de irse cuando apareció una proyección holográfica de Donatello que decía – ¡Bienvenido! ¿Qué quieres saber? Elige la opción deseada y contestaré tus preguntas – La imagen computarizada señaló varias opciones que se proyectaron en el aire.

Leonardo le había prometido a Renet, no indagar nada más acerca del futuro, así que para cumplir su promesa intentó apagar la imagen, pero cometió un error y sin querer presionó un botón equivocado. En ese instante, el holograma de Donatello empezó a hablar.

"_Muchos dicen que soy grande en la ciencia y me felicitan por mis numerosos inventos, pero tengo que reconocer que no hubiera podido realizarlos sin el apoyo constante de mis hermanos. En especial de Leonardo, no sólo por salvar mi vida en más ocasiones de las que puedo recordar, también por ser mi guía, y por sus cuidados constantes. Incluso en mis arrebatos de furia o durante mis crisis nerviosas, Leonardo nunca dejó de preocuparse por mí y apoyarme. No entiendo cómo tuvo tanta paciencia conmigo._

_Me avergüenza confesar que aunque la ciencia es una parte importante de mi vida, estuve a punto de abandonarla en más de una ocasión. En esa época yo sólo quería alejarme de mi familia y de todo lo que conocía. Yo había renunciado pero Leonardo no desistió jamás. Fue él quien me buscó y logró convencerme de regresar. Gracias su apoyo y cuidados pude seguir adelante y desarrollar los inventos que hoy transformaron al mundo. Así que parte de lo que soy ahora se los debo a él. Por eso, quiero agradecer públicamente a mi hermano Leonardo, por creer en mí, cuando yo mismo había perdido la esperanza."_

Al terminar la proyección, Leonardo sonrió. Ahora comprendía las palabras de Cody sobre cómo sus acciones habían repercutido en sus hermanos.

Con ánimo renovado, Leonardo se encaminó al hotel en donde estaban hospedados, pues recordó que Cody le había dicho que en la entrada se encontraba una estatua de Rafael. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla.

Ahí estaba la estatua de Rafael de edad madura, con una musculatura mucho más desarrollada que la actual. Tenía las dos manos empuñadas a la altura de su cintura (con una pose de súper héroe). Usaba su máscara roja, pero con costuras en el lado izquierdo, indicando que había perdido un ojo. A pesar de todo, lucía contento y se le veía fuerte, imponente y orgulloso.

Leonardo nunca se había sentido tan orgulloso de su hermano como ahora que contemplaba su estatua. Realmente la figura de bronce reflejaba el carácter de la tortuga más fuerte del clan Hamato. En el pedestal de la estatua estaba escrito con letras doradas. "En memoria de Rafael, el incansable luchador de los derechos de mutantes y alienígenas".

Entonces, Leo se dio cuenta que a los pies de la estatua estaba una placa que decía "Rafael Hamato" y dos huellas de las manos de Rafael, impresas en el cemento. Debajo de las huellas, estaba una pequeña placa firmada por Rafael que decía:

"_Gracias a mi hermano Leonardo, por enseñarme que la violencia no es la mejor opción."_

Leonardo colocó su mano sobre una de las huellas de tres dedos de Rafael. El joven suspiró al comprenderlo todo. Ahora todo estaba claro para él. De repente sintió un gran deseo de ver a sus hermanos y fue en su busca.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido cuando Leonardo llegó al CCI.

–Leonardo, ¿En dónde has estado? –Cody corrió a su encuentro.

–Tranquilo. Todo está bien ahora. – Cuando la tortuga le dio una genuina sonrisa, Cody se relajó.

– Y yo que estaba preocupado por ti. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te ves tan animado?

– ¡Es que al fin lo he comprendido! Yo estaba preocupado porque mis sueños no se realizarían y porque viviría bajo la sombra de mis hermanos, cuando en realidad debería estar agradecido de tener unos hermanos como ellos. Cualquier otro se sentiría orgulloso de conocerlos, en cambio, ¡Yo tengo el privilegio de poder ayudarlos a que transformen el mundo! Ahora entiendo que mi vida no es inútil y que mi verdadera misión siempre fue protegerlos. Por eso, voy a dedicar el resto de mi vida al cuidado de mis hermanos. Voy a apoyarlos en todo lo que pueda para que realicen los grandes proyectos que están destinados a hacer. – Leonardo levantó la vista al horizonte con una sonrisa de orgullo. – Tal vez yo no llegue a realizar nada importante en mi vida, pero basta que los ayude a que logren sus metas para contribuir, aunque sea un poco, a mejorar el mundo.

Cody se limpió una lágrima que empezaba a formarse en sus ojos.

– Es un orgullo escucharte decir eso – Dijo Bishop al escuchar las palabras de Leonardo.

– ¡Señor presidente! – Cody estaba sorprendido – ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Creí que estaría… ya sabe, atendiendo sus ocupaciones.

– Así es, pero no podía dejar de venir aquí, en este día, y saludar a nuestros amigos. – Bishop extendió su mano con orgullo – Leonardo es todo un honor estrechar tu mano – El joven líder correspondió al saludo. Entonces con voz solemne el presidente dijo – A nombre del gobierno que represento quiero agradecerles, a ti y a tus hermanos, por las múltiples ocasiones que han salvado a la ciudad y por todo lo que han hecho por mejorar nuestro mundo.

– Gracias, señor presidente. Con gusto extenderé sus felicitaciones a mis hermanos.

– Ahora tengo que marcharme, pero antes quiero presentarte a alguien. – Bishop se acomodó los lentes y señaló a un sujeto que vestía una túnica larga y una capucha que cubría su cabeza. En la oscuridad no podía distinguirse bien su rostro, ni el color de su piel. – Es el hijo de Renet y el próximo guardián del tiempo. Se tienen grandes expectativas acerca de sus habilidades y de lo que logrará.

– Por ahora soy sólo un aprendiz, pero me esfuerzo todos los días para ser un buen guardián del tiempo –. El desconocido juntó sus manos de tres dedos y se inclinó respetuosamente. – Es todo un honor para mí conocer personalmente al líder de las tortugas ninja.

– El honor es todo mío. – Leonardo correspondió al saludo con una reverencia.

–Ahora debemos irnos. Hoy es un día muy ocupado. – Bishop hizo un gesto de despedida – Espero que disfruten los fuegos artificiales.

En ese momento, el desconocido usó el cetro del tiempo y junto con Bishop desaparecieron en medio de un resplandor.

– ¿Ese era el hijo de Renet? – preguntó Leo cuando se quedó a solas con Cody.

– Así es. Todavía es un aprendiz, pero dicen que será uno de los mejores maestros del tiempo que han existido.

Leonardo no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada más porque en ese momento llegaron sus hermanos. Leonardo sonrió al verlos y los abrazó efusivamente. – Chicos, me alegra tanto verlos.

– ¡Aaay, nos extrañaste! – Mikey abrazó a su hermano mayor – Nosotros también te extrañamos Leo. Los videojuegos son divertidos pero no es lo mismo sin ti.

– No te preocupes Mike – Le dijo Leo – mañana pasaremos el día juntos y nos divertiremos.

– ¡Estupendo!

– Chicos vengan acá – Cody les hizo señas para que fueran a sentarse en la cima de la colina. – Ya va comenzar el espectáculo.

Los cuatro hermanos y su amigo se sentaron en la hierba y contemplaron los fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo.

– ¿Qué están festejando? – preguntó Donatello.

– Qué más da – les dijo Cody – Lo importante es que nosotros tenemos la mejor vista.

* * *

En la ciudad, el desfile estaba por terminar. Tres carros alegóricos avanzaban por la gran avenida. En el primero, había una estatua gigante de Rafael, en el segundo había una de Donatello y el último, una de Miguel Ángel, Donatello. Los tres se detuvieron frente a otro carro alegórico con una estatua de Leonardo un poco más grande que la de sus hermanos, y que fue colocada al frente de las otras tres.

En varias pantallas gigantes, se había presentado la biografía de las tres tortugas y ahora el hijo de Renet tenía el honor de narrar la vida de su padre.

En las pantallas se proyectaba la vida de Leonardo, desde su infancia hasta su adolescencia, mientras que el futuro guardián del tiempo narraba con emoción los momentos claves en la vida del líder del clan Hamato, hasta llegar a la parte final.

– … Así que Leonardo se marchó y juró que no descansaría hasta encontrar a su hermano Rafael. Lo buscó por años, primero en este planeta y después en otros mundos. Durante su búsqueda, Leonardo salvó varios mundos, libertó muchos pueblos y ayudó a infinidad de personas. Siempre resolvió algún problema y por eso dejaba una huella imborrable en cada lugar que visitó. Como el gran líder que es, encabezó el movimiento rebelde, que ayudó a derrocar la tiranía que el imperio Triceraton había impuesto en cientos de civilizaciones conquistadas. No se rindió hasta liberar a planetas enteros de la esclavitud y traer de nuevo el orden. Pero para garantizar la paz en las civilizaciones recién liberadas, ayudó a formar la Alianza Galáctica. Desde entonces, Leonardo fue nombrado embajador de la tierra en el Gran Consejo interestelar. Gracias a su valor y sabiduría se ha mantenido la paz en la galaxia y por eso hoy es recordado no sólo como "El líder sin miedo" sino también como "El gran pacificador".

Al terminar la proyección la gente aplaudió y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron.

Delante de la muchedumbre y de los embajadores de diferentes planetas, Bishop tuvo el honor de pronunciar el discurso final.

– Estamos aquí para honrar la memoria de cuatro grandes héroes. Cuatro hermanos que se convirtieron en leyendas. Estos guerreros tuvieron la fuerza, el valor y la visión para transformar a la tierra y a otros planetas. Ellos han salvado millones de vidas y su influencia ha rebasado los límites de la galaxia. Yo tuve el placer de conocerlos en persona y puedo garantizarle que es cierto todo lo que se dice de ellos y mucho más. Sus enseñanzas y legados no deben perderse en el olvido y por eso organizamos este desfile anual en su honor. El día de hoy, los embajadores de cada planeta de la alianza galáctica han venido a la tierra para celebrar el 150 aniversario del nacimiento de cuatro grandes héroes, cuatro hermanos, cuatro tortugas ninja que se convirtieron en leyendas que vivirán por siempre.

**Fin.**

* * *

Eso fue todo. ¿Qué les pareció mi homenaje al 30 aniversario de las tortugas ninja?

Al parecer esta historia casi no gustó, porque recibí muy pocos comentarios, así que este es el final. Por favor me gustaría mucho conocer sus opiniones. ¿Qué fue lo que no gustó? ¿Qué hice mal? Todas sus opiniones buenas o malas me sirven mucho para mejorar. Por favor, espero sus comentarios.

**Nota 1:** Ahora entienden por qué Leonardo no tenía que conocer su futuro. Él necesitaba pensar que su misión era proteger y ayudar a sus hermanos y a las personas que estaban en problemas, sin esperar nada a cambio, con amor y desinterés total. Es triste, pero necesario.

**Nota 2**: En TMNT 2003 siempre me dio la impresión que Renet estaba enamorada de Leonardo. Después de todo, fue el rostro de Leonardo el que ella vio en la esfera y por eso quiso viajar a su tiempo para conocer a las tortugas. Sólo fue una impresión mía, pero durante la temporada de "Regreso a las alcantarillas" hay un episodio en el que el Clan del Pie está controlando las mentes de las tortugas. Para liberarlos, Abril diseña una máquina que los hace recordar los momentos más importantes de su vida. Cuando fue el turno de Leonardo, aparecieron varias imágenes rápidas, de Splinter y sus hermanos. Yo hubiera esperado que apareciera Karai, pero me llamó la atención que Leonardo vio a Renet en lugar de a Karai. Es sólo una imagen, pero se ve que Leonardo está rescatando a Renet de un tigre dientes de sable. Eso me pareció extraño, pero como se supone que Renet y las tortugas permanecieron meses en la tierra prehistórica, cualquier cosa pudo suceder. De ahí la idea de que Leonardo y Renet pudieran tener un hijo.

**Nota 3:** Como ven también hay un poco del capítulo "Esto nunca sucedió" en la caricatura del 2003, en donde Leonardo se queda ciego, Miguel Ángel pierde un brazo, Rafael un ojo y Donatello desaparece. En cambio, en el comic es diferente, ahí Leonardo pierde el brazo, Rafael un ojo, Donatello cae de un helicóptero y como su cuerpo es destruido, usa un cuerpo robótico y a Miguel Ángel no le sucedió nada malo.

**Nota 4: **En el capítulo anterior se mencionan muchas situaciones que ocurrieron en la caricatura y otras que yo inventé, como el hecho de que Leonardo ganó la batalla nexus en tres en tres ocasiones. En realidad eso iba a ser un fanfiction que yo quería escribir, pero como no creo que lo escriba (básicamente por falta de tiempo) les comento de lo que se iba a tratar:

_Básicamente, después de que los chicos regresan a su tiempo, van a concursar en la batalla nexus y esta vez Leonardo es el campeón. Así ganó la primera vez. Años después, en el segundo torneo todos los chicos vuelven a concursar, pero esta vez Rafael y Leonardo llegan a la semifinal pero quedan en grupos opuestos. Leonardo vence a su oponente y pasa a la final, pero habla con Splinter y expresa su deseo de abandonar la competencia porque quiere Rafael gané el torneo y no quiere competir contra su hermano, pues como los dos son sumamente competitivos, tiene miedo de en el último momento su instinto de competencia predomine y le gane a Rafael, así que está decidido a abandonar la competencia. Sin embargo, el oponente de Rafael resultó más fuerte de lo que pensaban y no sólo vence a Rafael, sino que lo deja mal herido (a pesar de las medidas que se tomaban en la batalla Nexus para que nadie saliera lastimado). Este oponente se revela como un nuevo y poderoso enemigo y quiere ganar el trofeo porque tiene planes destructivos. Rafael le hace jurar a Leonardo que venza a este oponente para saldar el honor de la familia y además, porque este nuevo villano debe ser detenido. Así que Leonardo gana la batalla por segunda vez._

_En la siguiente batalla nexus, Leonardo declara abiertamente que no volverá a competir porque quiere darle oportunidad a sus hermanos y a otros guerreros. Sin embargo, en el pueblo de Usagi se celebraba una batalla y para no sacrificar más vidas, los dos líderes acuerdan que se realice un solo combate que decida el destino de ambos pueblos. Cada bando debe elegir a su mejor guerrero para que compitan y el que gane le dará la victoria a su pueblo, pero el que pierda se someterá ante el bando contrario con toda su gente. La única condición es que los dos guerreros deben pelear en la batalla nexus, por su esencia mística y espiritual. Por supuesto que el elegido es usagi, pero antes de la competencia, sus enemigos le tienden una emboscada y lo dejan mal herido. Usagi se recuperará, pero no podrá competir, así que le pide ayuda a Leonardo. La tortuga accede a ser el guerrero sustituto de Usagi, pero pelea con una armadura negra que cubre por completo su cuerpo y su rostro, de tal manera que nadie puede reconocerlo. Solamente el gran Daimyo y el guardián del tiempo son los únicos que conocen su identidad, aunque Rafael y Splinter tienen sus sospechas. Así es como Leonardo gana por tercera ocasión consecutiva. Después de eso no vuelve a competir._

_Eventualmente Rafael también gana la batalle nexus en otra ocasión, así que todos los miembros del clan Hamato fueron campeones a excepción de Donatello, pero no lo necesita. El gran talento de Donatello es su inteligencia, en eso sí es insuperable y es único, así que realmente no importa que nunca gane la batalla nexus. Después de todo, no se puede tener todo en la vida._

_Muchos años después, durante el funeral de Leonardo, el guardián del tiempo y el gran Daimyo revelan que Leonardo fue el caballero negro que ganó la batalla nexus, convirtiéndose en el único guerrero en ganar tres veces seguidas la batalla nexus._

¿Qué les pareció? Si tuviera más tiempo la escribiría, pero el problema es que tengo poco tiempo libre.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia y sobre todo a los que dejan algún comentario. Sus palabras significan mucho para mí.

En especial quiero agradecer a **WakaiSenshi** y a **Xxx**. Ustedes fueron las únicas dos personas que constantemente me dieron su apoyo durante este fic, con mensajes constantes. Si he llegado hasta aquí es gracias a ustedes. Les envío un fuerte abrazo.

**Nineliex:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que te haya gustado la historia.

**WakaiSenshi:** Muchas gracias por escribir. Ahora viste como Leonardo dejó huella y por qué los demás no querían que conociera su futuro.

**Xxx:** Gracias por escribir. Como ves, tenías razón, Leonardo superó su depresión por el gran amor que les tiene a sus hermanos. En cuanto a ganar tres veces la batalla nexus. Lo expliqué arriba. Como ves, eso era un fanfiction que pensaba escribir, pero ya no lo haré. Quise comentártelo para aclarar tus dudas y sobre todo porque has sido una lectora constante. Gracias por todo.

Gracias a todos y les envío un fuerte abrazo.


End file.
